Diario de Kinopio
by yevg
Summary: Inspirado en el trabajo de KindomKey23 kingdom hearts the nintendo version y como se vería el diario de Pepe grillo en esa forma espero que lo disfruten
1. El trió

**_Hola esta es una idea que se me ocurrió viendo los diarios de pepe grillo y quise hacerlo de la versión de Nintendo versión e inspirado con el trabajo de kingdomkey23 como quedaría aunque esta seria del segundo juego disfrútenlo._**

**_Yo le puse algo más que notaran gracias en iniciando con los protagonistas._**

* * *

**Diario de Kinopio**

**El trio**

* * *

_**El trio**_

_Con formado de un grupo menos esperaría_

_Un niño, un fontanero y un dinosaurio atravesaron varios desafíos_

_a pesar que han logrado parcial sus objetivos decidieron aun esta juntos_

_apenas se despertaron sin cómo llegar aun así seguirá su viaje_

* * *

_**Sora**_

_Portador de la llave abre corazones_

_Un niño elegido por la llave, una misteriosa arma._

_No hace tiempo, Sora viajó con Luigi y Yoshi en busca de su amiga Kairi, quien había sido llevada a la oscuridad._

_Al final, salvaron al mundo de mundos de la oscuridad que se acercaba._

_Luego, en algún lugar del camino, Sora cayó en un profundo sueño._

_Ahora que está despierto, no puede recordar por qué se quedó dormido. _

Notas de Centella:

Debo decir es increíble se mantenga feliz este niño

a pesar que le ha pasado anquen o si es por la influencia de la felicidad que no le molesta

y se veía gracioso en ese momento

Notas de R:

Se veía distinto de cómo lo conocí

Es curioso esa vestimenta con muchos cierres ¿será una moda? me pregunto es lapso de 365 que sucedió allí que no recuerde

él dijo estaba en un campo verde siguiendo a una mini tortuga

Opinión S:

Es increíble que haya crecido y no me di cuenta de eso hasta me dijeron

No me quedaba bien mi antiguo traje que me pregunto cómo termine

Allí en ese extraño artefacto

Opinión L:

Ni siquiera esperaba que tuviera un estirón es algo más alto que yo

Extrañamente le queda bien el color oscuro y no hay muchos cierres en él

aunque ahora tiene más tirantes me pregunto porque

Opinión Y:

Yoshi muy feliz estemos juntos de nuevo aunque

Yoshi desaria el saber porque ya Sora se veía extraño

en su traje cuando era más pequeño

* * *

_**Luigi**_

_Asustadizo caza fantasma en acción_

Mario Bros (1983)

_Asustadizo algo miedoso pero valiente_

_Luigi __Westelmen "Wells"__Rosato __Leguizamo Martinet Brothers "Bros" su determinación no tiene imites_

_No hace mucho, Luigi dejó el Reino Champiñon con Yoshi para buscar a su hermano. Durante esa búsqueda, conocieron a Sora y se hicieron rápidamente amigos.  
Después de que ayudaron a Sora a salvar los mundos de la oscuridad, Luigi y Yoshi continuaron su búsqueda de Mario, que había decidido quedarse en el reino de la oscuridad.  
Pero antes de que pudieran encontrarlo, el trio amigos se hundieron en un profundo sueño._

Notas de Centella:

Valiente lo dudo miedoso en extremo

si estuviera en el diccionario aparecería una imagen de

el sujetando su cara por el miedo que pasa enfrente de el

Notas de R:

Análisis de Luigi completa:

1% de valentía, 4 % perder la paciencia

95% de cobardía a veces pasando al 110%

Es un misterio para la lógica que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo

Opinión S:

A veces es increíble que este arriesgando su vida incluso con

mucho miedo aún se atreve cosas que ni siquiera alguien se atrevería

hacer en situaciones extrañas

Opinión Y:

Luigi crió a Yoshi tiene mucho cariño por eso y también

Yoshi tiene una escala de miedocimetro de Luigi cuando se asusta 1 al 10

1 significa está bien 5 paralizado y 10 que saldrá corriendo

* * *

_**Yoshi**_

_Dinosaurio divertido comelón_

Yoshi Island (1995)

_Yoshisaur T. Munchakoopas solo dicho Yoshi para acórtalo_

_Fue encontrado y criado por Mario y Luigi desde que era una cría y asido como familia_

_No hace mucho, Yoshi dejó el Reino Champiñón con Luigi en busca de Mario. En el camino, se unieron a Sora, obedeciendo su pedido de el con "seguir al Portador de Llaves" en un momento dado su extraña amistad se volvió como una extraña hermandad entre ellos._

_Después de ayudar a salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad, Yoshi continuó su búsqueda para encontrar a Mario. Pero al igual que Luigi y Sora, cayó en un profundo sueño antes de poder terminar la búsqueda. ¿Se pregunta qué estaba haciendo Yoshi justo antes de quedarse dormido?_

Notas de Centella:

Escuche que estas criaturas comen mucho en su dieta

pero es increíble que este coma lo que sea me pregunto si será algo especial

para toda su especie o los verdes o únicamente de el.

Notas de R:

Según lo que me enterado su dieta consiste de fruta, pastas y comida chatarra

su estómago tiene una capacidad de almacenamiento y digestión increíblemente infinita

así como su capacidad de convertir enemigos en huevos

Opinión S:

Yoshi y yo nos hicimos cercanos

hasta el grado que es parte de mi como familia

creo que le agradaría a mama y hablando de ella ¿como está ahora?

Opinión L:

Ha aún recuerdo como era de chiquito

no nos dejaba de comer en mucho tiempo y extrañamente ha tenido una

costumbre de dormir en tejados principalmente del castillo

* * *

**_Espero les guste gracias opinen y comenten gracias._**


	2. Pueblo atardecer habitantes

_**Bueno me tomo algo de tiempo pero finalmente pude acabar el segundo capítulo del diario y agradezco a por ser el primer en comentar ahora vamos con los habitantes o personajes que se encontraron en el pueblo atardecer.**_

* * *

_**Pueblo atardecer habitantes**_

* * *

_**Grupo de diversión de Hayner, Pence y Olette**_

_Un grupo de chichos que dedican el día a día ver las aventuras en su hogar natal._

_Aunque eso le lleve en problemas aunque disfrutan estar juntos._

_Y extrañamente dos de ellos temen a la madre de Olette._

* * *

_**Hayner**_

_El líder del grupo de niños_

_Un niño que vive en Pueblo Atardecer y que tiene un poco de problema de actitud. Una vez que se le ocurre una idea, tiene que VIVIRLA, y Pence y Olette son arrastrados para el viaje._

_Hay mala sangre entre Hayner y Seifer, el autodenominado "disciplinario" de la ciudad._

Notas de Centella:

Me encontré por casualidad y en un momento parecer alguien que busca ser atención o ser respetado me pregunto él porque

aunque me encontré con un conocido del avece hace que se meta en problemas,

pero es un buen chico, aunque teme a la mamá de Ollete ¿por qué será?

Notas de R:

Por lo dicho que alguien desesperado por cualquier

reconocimiento es llamar atención cómo será su familia será unida

¿Por qué el miedo de la figura materna de unos sus amigos?

Opinión S:

Es raro decir que se te hace conocido o familiar sin alguna razón

Aparente como si lo conocieras todo el tiempo a pesar solo verlo

En una semana como en un sueño raro ¿no?

Opinión L:

Si eso es raro Sora.

Opinión Y:

Definitivamente raro Yoshi ¿pregunta? que soñaría eso Sora.

* * *

_**Pence**_

_El inteligente y el paciente del grupo_

_Un niño que vive en Pueblo Atardecer. Él sale con Hayner (su "líder") y Olette (la responsable)._

_En cuanto al propio Pence, es relativamente tranquilo. Cuando hay un problema, se toma su tiempo y aborda el problema de manera realista._

_Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente cuando hay helado de sal marina._

Notas de Centella:

Pues estar con un chico que siempre te trae problemas si debe tener la mayor paciencia el mundo para soportarlo y me pregunto

en que es listo y porque teme a la mama de Ollete.

Notas de R:

Según la forma que me han dicho como se comportaban junto a uno que es el más cercano sus amigos a ellos es ollete que tiene una relación

como hermanos supongo deben cuidarse mucho y haga cosas que el no quiere

hacer como comprar ropa y de nuevo el miedo de la figura materna.

Opinión S:

Es raro decir que se te hace conocido o familiar sin alguna razón

Aparente como si lo conocieras todo el tiempo a pesar solo verlo

En una semana como en un sueño raro ¿no?

Opinión L:

¿En serio repetiste de nuevo la pregunta Sora?

Opinión Y:

Debe pasar mucho en su cabeza.

* * *

_**Olette**_

_La voz de la razón del grupo y todo el pueblo temen a su mamá_

_Una niña que vive en Pueblo Atardecer. Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Hayner y Pence._

_Olette se asegura de cuidar de los dos, y no se va a la tarea inacabada._

_A ella le gusta ir de compras en Market Street y ver la puesta de sol mientras habla con sus amigos._

Notas de Centella:

Es que tiene ser la cosa más lida de todas enserio y como termino con ellos supongo por casualidad entre otras cosas hace a veces una chica normal

aunque solo se pregunta porque todos los que conocen temen a su mama es genial cuando la conocen.

Notas de R:

Esta niña ha mostrado que es tranquila y paciente

sospecho que ella esta acostumbra a lo raro porque le resultó normal

sorprenderse de las forma estructura de Luigi y el dinosaurio y se cuestiona porque

las personas en especial sus amigos le aterran a su figura materna.

Opinión S:

Es raro decir que se te hace conocido o familiar sin alguna razón

Aparente como si lo conocieras todo el tiempo a pesar solo verlo

En una semana como en un sueño raro ¿no?

Opinión L:

En serio me preocupas chico 1 es casualidad

2 veces es coincidencia pero 3 es algo malo que será eso

creo debemos buscar ayuda profesional.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi opina lo mismo.

* * *

_**Comité disciplinario**_

_Un grupo auto proclamado conformado de cuatro chicos uno de ellos más nuevo._

_Se dice quién fue el o la verdadero líder grupo también antiguo amigo o amiga del líder actual hasta que por extrañas circunstancias dejo y disolvió al grupo._

_Siendo Seifer el único miembro del original asciendo el suyo siendo más una pandilla que busca problemas que un grupo que protege._

* * *

_**Seifer**_

Autoproclamado líder del comité

_Final Fantasy VIII_

_Auto-nombrado jefe del "Comité Disciplinario del Atardecer"._

_Seifer hace todo lo posible por mantener a la ciudad a la altura de sus propios estándares rigurosos, pero no todos aprecian sus tácticas de alto nivel, como la pandilla de Hayner, por ejemplo._

_Sus seguidores Fujin y Raijin nunca están lejos._

Notas de Centella:

ser sincera lo único que diré que en el momento que lo vi

no lo soporte y ya lo odio en el momento que estuvo molestándome

cuando encontré con ellos.

Notas de R:

Único que puedo decir por como lo describen es un idiota.

Opinión S, L, Y:

Igualmente.

* * *

_**Rai**_

_Autoproclamado fan de Seifer_

Final Fantasy VIII

_Uno de los seguidores de Seifer ... ¿sabes?_

_Rai tiende a dejarse llevar y a decir verdad, siente que no puede sostenerle una vela a Fuu._

Notas de Centella:

Es un adulador y seguidor que más se puede pedir.

Notas de R:

Igualmente.

Opinión S, L, Y:

Lo mismo decimos.

* * *

_**Fuu**_

_Autoproclamada la voz de la razón del comité ¿creo?_

Final Fantasy VIII

_Uno de los seguidores de Seifer. Ella nunca dice una palabra más de lo que tiene, lo que lleva a algunos "de una palabra" es muy inusual._

_Fuu tiene la confianza total de Seifer, y considera que su misión en la vida se vuelve útil para él._

Notas de Centella, R:

Lo anterior dicho.

Opinión S, L, Y:

Lo mismo decimos.

* * *

_**Will Wrigt**_

_Que los edificios se levanten y siempre abunden los pueblos_

Sim city (1991)

_El alcalde del pueblo no admirado por los más jóvenes_

_Respetado por los mayores que siempre está al tanto de su gente_

_y que siempre estén felices_

Notas de Centella:

Muchos rumores que escuche de él dicen que el pueblo actualmente no sería igual si nel

Era muy diferente dicen que antes ni tenían trenes tenían

Supongo que el fue una suerte el pueblo de tenerlo

Notas de R:

Por las imágenes que he visto la función de construcción de sus diseños se ven increíble

al igual su distribución y formas se me hace curioso que los colores coincidan con el nombre del pueblo

aunque solo vi el extraño esmeralda en forma de diamante de juego de cartas supongo es una firma de su trabajo.

Opinión S:

Por lo que vi que el logro controlar ese chico llamado Seifer

tenía más miedo a él le hiciera que verlo perder su título de campeo de que le fuera eso y eso que era un libro de reglas

serán parientes será su padre o su tío quizás.

Opinión L:

Espero que sea su tío no espero que pueda aguantarlo todo Elia

y eso que solo lo vimos en un momento y ya

Opinión Y:

Yoshi ruega por las estrella que sea su tío.

* * *

_**Mama**_

_Demuestra que es mejor que mama_

Cooking MAMA (2006)

_La mamá de Olette la temida y la mejor cocinera del pueblo que haya existido._

_Sino la mejor chef de los mundos según mi experiencia._

_Dicen que su pasión es tan intensa como su ira al fallar en un paso._

Notas de Centella:

Y aquí finalmente tenemos a Mama apasiona por su trabajo

y no entiendo porque los amigos de Olette le tienen miedo mira lo que ella hace demostrando que sus platillos que lo confirmo

son lo mejor que he probado en mi experiencia.

Notas de R:

Análisis de todos los datos que se han recopilado completado resumen: al parecer ese extraño rumor de que se enoja con facilidad y asusta al grupo de amigos de su hija he concluido que es por su pasión y amor a la cocina que es temida queriendo demostrar a todos

compensando con su resultados que se hayan visto.

Opinión S:

La verdad me agrada la mamá de Olette

yo no le he visto nada de malo que es temida.

Opinión L:

Yo tampoco le veo nada malo a ella tampoco aunque creo estoy acostumbrado a lo raro.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi menos vio un menú de sus mesas y vio las fotos de sus platillos que eran deliciosos

que Yoshi se comió varios menús cuando nadie lo vio Yoshi piensa que debió guardar esos pensamientos a sí mismo.

* * *

_**Olette cocinera**_

_La felicidad y el mejor amor de mamá_

_Cuando se cambia de ropa y se pone el mandil es alguien diferente._

_La subchef y asistente de su madre sabe cocinar y hacer platillos también como ella._

_igual o mejores al parecer su fuerte son los postres._

Notas de Centella:

Ha se ve linda con ese traje así parece a su mamá ¡siente ser feliz por Mama!.

Notas de R:

Con el traje visto en esa imagen se ven sus parecidos siendo casi una imagen

casi perfecta salvo la falta del pañuelo de su cabeza es idéntica figura materna de joven que yo.

Opinión S:

Bueno de algo estoy seguro estaban delicioso sus postres.

Opinión L:

No sé si los hizo ella o su mamá pero me gusto ese postre

estoy seguro que Yoshi si no nos hubiéramos ido apostaría que se comería todo y con bandeja de horno.

Opinión Y:

SI Yoshi confirma que se hubiera comido la bandeja también.

* * *

_**KK Slyder**_

_Escucha su increíble melodía_

Animal Crossing (2002)

_KK slyder también algunos conocido como Totakeke._

_Mejor el cantante local y el único del pueblo se dice se lleva casi bien con todos en el pueblo._

_sus melodías pueden llegar hasta al ser más serio de todos._

Notas de Centella:

Su música es buena es todo que puedo decir aunque

si esperas un tiempo el tocara una canción corta pero bonita si espera lo escucharas.

Notas de R:

Sin confirmar eso pero si podemos ir a ese mundo de nuevo

quiero poder escuchar de una sus canciones.

Opinión S:

No sé por qué pero una parte de mí se sintió feliz de verlo nuevamente

me pregunto porque.

Opinión L:

no puse atención pero su música se escuchaba bien

Opinión Y:

tal vez la canción te dio esa idea Yoshi opina.

* * *

**El glaciar cósmico**

* * *

**Wario**

_Dinero y fortuna al Wáximo_

_WarioWare inc (2003)_

_Antiguo habitante del reino solo se preocupa por el dinero y la comida._

_Un ex cazador de tesoro duro y malo. Luigi y Yoshi conocen muy bien a Wario; es tan malo que la princesa Peach se vio obligada a desterrarlo a otra dimensión._

_Bowser lo encontró allí y lo ayudó a escapar del exilio. Desde entonces, ha estado viajando por los mundos, reuniendo un ejército Descorazonados para Bowser. Es bastante seguro que los dos planean asumir y gobernar todos los mundos. _

Notas de Centella:

Si es como lo dice como Bowser lo encontró estuvo observando o supongo que fue suerte.

Notas de R:

Por la expresión el texto que me dio entender que es alguien se preocupa solo sí mismo no me extraña que tenga que nadie lo soporte.

Opinión S:

No se dé el pero se notó que Luigi, Yoshi y el maestro Kinopio se vieron sorprendidos por el

Supongo que no los esperaron que volvieran.

Opinión L:

Hooo Sora ni lo imaginas

Opinión Y:

Cree en Yoshi sora mientras menos sepas de Wario mejor

* * *

**Kat y Ana**

_Gemelas ninjas listas para la acción_

WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! (2003)

_Una par gemelas con habilidades ninja más jóvenes que hayan visto._

_Kat es la mayor siendo la de cola de caballo, mientras la menor es Ana es la con coletas._

_A pesar ser mejores no se les debe juzgar._

Notas de Centella:

Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada bien dicho en esas niñas.

Notas de R:

Hasta que haya más datos no puedo decir nada más de esas niñas.

Opinión S:

Aunque fue corto me cayeron bien esas niñas

me pregunto cómo conocieron a ese tipo supongo Wario encontró a ellas.

Opinión L:

O ellas encontraron a Wario créeme si no hay dinero involucrado

Ni trataría encontrar algo supongo que es suerte.

* * *

**Rosalina**

_Lanzamiento dentro los cosmos_

Súper Mario Galaxy (2007)

_Nadie sabe quién es o quien fue, muchos dicen que es tan antigua como los mundos, otros es una niña que se perdió entre las estrellas nadie sabe quién es o que hace y ella eso prefiere solo se cono ce como la maga de los cosmos no reina, ni emperatriz, solo maga._

_Una poderosa hechicera, insuperable. Ella enseñó a Mario lo que sabe._

_Desde conjurar cielos llenos de hermosas estrella fugases hasta separar un océano de galaxias, las hazañas de hechicería de Rosalina son... bueno, asombrosas. Sólo su nombre llena de asombro a algunas personas._

_Rosalina compartió algo de su sabiduría con Sora y sus amigos. También les enseñó algunas técnicas valiosas para ayudarlos a prepararse para lo que enfrentarán en esta nueva búsqueda._

Notas de Centella:

Nos hemos encontrado varias veces ella y yo créame hemos visto de todo

me si ella va mejor no digo nada personal de ella.

Notas de R:

Se nota por el escritor y las notas de centella han mostrado respeto y admiración por lo que hace

me pregunto su creyente en el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad que me comentaron

cual fue ese catalizador.

Opinión S:

Porque considera que desaparecer a los Descorazonados es malo

pensé le encantaría eso y no espera esa respuesta supongo que tendrá sus razones.

Opinión L:

Hace tiempo que me olvide de la gran maga Rosalina he visto algunos de cosas mientras enseñaba Mario.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi cree que no ha cambiado de apariencia señorita Rosalina en los recuerdos de Yoshi.

* * *

_**Destellos**_

_Pequeña estrella fugaz al cosmos_

Super Mario Galaxy (2007)

_Criaturas que han existido desde siempre._

_Estos seres son representados en algunas culturas en los mundos como sus protectores y o cuidadores._

_Estos a pesar tener cientos o miles de años solo son un niño que sueña a lo grande._

Notas de Centella:

Créanlo enserio sueñan en grande es que son la versión joven de los mundos

se podría decirse su corazón.

Notas de R:

Cómo será la capacidad que permita transmutar la figura

de una simple forma a un planeta.

Opinión S:

Son lindos en verdad hasta quisiera llevarme uno conmigo

para abrazarlo por mucho mucho mucho tiempo.

Opinión Y:

Ha Yoshi le compartieron sus dulces sabían a miel

eran muy muy muy ricos.

* * *

_**Micaiha**_**, **_**Anna**_** y **_**Tharja las Eternas**_

_Conocidas también como las eternas un grupo de chicas que han pasado ser un simple mortal por extrañas circunstancias se han dado el don la vida eterna._

_En un momento indeterminado se encuentran haciendo lazos entre ellas como una familia que nunca pudieron tener._

_Después de un tiempo se encuentran con Rosalina tomo bajo su ala como sus aprendices y cuidadoras de los niños siendo como se refiero Rosalina a los Destellos._

* * *

_**Micaiah**_

_Doncella de la libertad de dos mundos__  
_Fire Emblem Radiant dawn_ (2007)  
_

_En sus venas corre la sangre mestiza que le dio el poder que tiene y en un momento fue el avatar de una diosa al arecer le dio una don que jamás espero demás._

_Una maga amable y buena, Micaiah siempre está vestida de rojo usando una bufanda azul. La líder del grupo, ella ayuda a Anna y _Tharja_ a tomar las decisiones correctas._

_Micaiah ayudó a Sora a prepararse para su viaje con la ropa adecuada para viajar._

Notas de Centella:

Si tenemos historia entre nosotras pero prefiero guardármelo

por ahora es muy personal para mí.

Notas de R:

Según escuche por el maestro Kinopio que ella le dijo tenía una marca en su mano

que me mostro a mí, pero que será un tatuaje, una especie de marca, cicatriz o un simple lunar.

Opinión S:

No me gusta su estilo de la moda no quiero más que decir.

Opinión L:

me agrada ella.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi detecto que tiene el olor de una ave debió tener

una mascota o una simple ave que la siguió.

* * *

_**Anna**__  
Comerciante que vive al extremo_

Fire Emblem echoes of valentia_ (1992)_

_Una mercante que por extrañas circunstancias fue concebida con el poder de viajar entre el tiempo y espacio que existen y por haber a cambio de un precio que ella jamás espero_

_Una chica dulce y gentil, Anna se viste de rojo y amarillo. Siempre ansiosa por complacer, ella solo usa magia para ayudar a otros._

_Anna ayudó a Sora a prepararse para su viaje con la ropa adecuada para viajar._

Notas de Centella:

No nos llevamos bien si nos encontramos por casualidades

no pienso dar más comentarios.

Notas de R:

Capacidad de viajar entre el tiempo y el especio nota:

Registrar más de esos datos mas tarde.

Opinión S:

Ella tampoco tiene sentido de la moda.

Opinión L:

Creo que ella me vendió algo creo que… era una lámpara de aceite

que uso en mis ratos personales… ¡Para dibujar claro!.

* * *

_**Tharja**__  
una maga un poco excéntrica _

Fire Emblem Awakening_ (2013)_

_Nadie sabe cómo o porque pero las leyendas dicen que extraña manera fue afectada por algo que dio su inmortalidad fue dada por fuerzas más allá de su poder._

_Tharja__, una maga oscura alegre a su modo se viste de una manera… peculiar con azul, a veces puede ser un poco obstinada. Junto con Anna y Micaiah, intenta evitar que Bowser dañe a otros._

_Tharja__ ayudó a Sora a prepararse para su viaje con la ropa adecuada para viajar_

Notas de Centella:

Misma historia qué Micaiah y Anna no diré nada más.

Notas de R:

Su extraña forma de vestir me da curiosidad

no sentirá frio.

Opinión S:

Creo que de las tres es que tiene algo de sentido

de la moda, pero no mucho.

Opinión Y:

Ha Yoshi le agrada su firma de actuar y extraña forma de ver su alrededor.

* * *

_**Gracias por verlo unos datos que son curiosos cooking mama y KK Slider aparecen en el capítulo por separado de Roxas ya que kingdomkey 23 lo como una historia separada de la trama principal además como el mundo virtual decían que funcionaba diferente que actuaban con los habitantes me vino que la idea, que Olette fuera la hija de Mama me vino la inspiración porque era no pensaba mal de ella junto a Roxas cuando leí donde ella comentaba y me vino esa idea y opinen que les gusto.**_


	3. Amsen reporte secreto

_**Bueno espero que les guste ya que después de que me acordé de los enemigo me recordó también los reportes de Amsen**_

* * *

_**Amsen reporte secreto**_

* * *

_**Asem reporte 2**_

_Cometí un gran error. Mi estudio de " corazón de la oscuridad " comenzó con una simple prueba psicológica y rápidamente creció._

_Estimulado por mi aprendiz más joven, Ienzo, construí un enorme laboratorio en el sótano de mi castillo._

_Sin que supiera, mis seis aprendices comenzaron a recopilar una gran cantidad de sujetos de prueba para realizar experimentos peligrosos en el " corazón de la oscuridad"._

_Tan pronto como lo descubrí, reuní a mis aprendices y ordené que no solo cesaran sus estudios, sino que destruyeran los resultados de sus investigaciones hasta el momento._

_¿Qué rayos pasanba dentro sus corazones de mis amados aprendices? Mientras perseguían el misterio de la oscuridad del corazón, ¿podrían ser los mismos al haberse extraviado en las profundidades?_

_Aun así sigo siendo el más tonto de todos, por haber comenzado estos experimentos._

_No estábamos destinados a interferir en la profundidad del corazón de la gente, sin importar cuál sea nuestras razones para hacerlo..._

_Y mi error me convirtió en desesperación._

_Un visitante de otro mundo calmó mi alma abatida._

_Un pequeño plomero/héroe llamado Mario llegó con una llave legendaria: la infame "Hoja de la llave", dicho para traer caos y prosperidad al mundo._

_Conocía muchos temas y profundizamos nuestra amistad mientras conversábamos de manera amistosa._

_Tras su consejo, decidí revisar los datos obtenidos en mi laboratorio del sótano._

_Fue entonces cuando descubrí los "Informes de Ansem"._

_Aunque llevaban mi nombre, el único que había escrito era el número 0._

_Al parecer, él mismo había ido a escribir los números del 1 al 8._

_Sí, el primer sujeto en mis tontos experimentos._

Notas de Centella:

El conocimiento es un arma de doble filo puede ayudar como corromper por lo que se ve es posible que inicialmente no es consciente de su propia corrupción incluso

tal vez desarrollo una doble personalidad sin que se diera cuenta lo que fuera quien fuera o que era Amsen.

Notas de R:

Ese error lo llevo a su propia destrucción si se hubiera dado cuenta todo esto que me han contado nunca hubiera pasado

ojalá hubiera alguien que le hubiera advertido de eso yo incluso pude decir algo, si hubiera estado ahí…

Opinión de S:

Es increíble que Amsen fuera bueno ya lo aviamos escuchado de León y compañía, pero de sus propias palabras…

se siente raro como dice Centella no era consciente de que se volvería después.

Opinión de L:

¿¡Mi hermano conocía a Amsen!? ósea si hemos viaja por los planetas y eso, pero porque no me lo dijo

tal vez le paso a mi cuando dejo ver algo empezó a olvidarlo o nunca le pregunte cualquiera de las dos respuesta me desconciertan.

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi tiene una pregunta

¿Qué fue lo que llevo hacer pasar algo en papel a lo que se convirtió ahora?

Yoshi supone algo fue la motivación que fue la motivación y incluso la recuerda.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste gracias y comenten pregunta suena bien Corazón de la oscuridad u Oscuridad del corazón para cambiarlo gracias.**_


	4. Bastión Ahuecado habitantes

_**Hola espero que les guste y quiero decir que lo siento por mi extraño sentido del humor es algo acido nunca he sido bueno hacer comedia que no sea por incidente espero les guste ahora vamos con los habitantes de Hollow bastion.**_

* * *

_**Bastión Ahuecados habitantes**_

* * *

_**Profesor D. Sastre**_

_Científico amante de lo espectral_

Luigi Mansión (2001)

_Inventor científico y amante de los fantasmas o lo paranormal más ubicada en espectros_

_Apoyo y guía de Luigi en lo para normal. Antes de los Descorazonados aparecieran viajo en una astronave atravez de mundos ayudando con sus inventos_

_Aunque a veces sus inventos no son usados como son debidos como uvo un incidente con un pincel mágico que trajo problemas unos isleños._

_Ahora en taller con ayuda en la gente también adjunto tiene una heladería intentando recordar el sabor que tenía._

Notas de Centella:

Según dicho por Luigi como se conocieron atreves de extrañas circunstancias que no quiera hablar

Solo se sabe y nos dijo tuvo que ver una aspiradora, a su hermano y un montón de perlas.

Notas de R:

Según varios de sus inventos se han vendido atreves de su hogar natal y atravez de sus mundos incluso es in ventor de los aparatos de la astronave aunque algunos parecen aparatos de medio de entretenimiento.

Opinión S:

No sé mucho así que mejor que diga Luigi de él.

Opinión L:

Es un inventor que me encontré hace tiempo me ayudó cuando tuve problemas en algunas cosas y ende vez en cuando lo ayudo en algunas cosas.

Opinión Y:

Luigi consiguió una mansión con fantasmas y el profesor le ayudo no diga que Yoshi le dijo Mario que no hables con otra persona.

* * *

_**Comité de reconstrucción**_

_Un grupo formado de los ciudadanos originales de Bastión Ahuecado para reconstruiri la ciudad a su antigua gloria incluso mejor siendo los miembros __Squall__ León considerado su líder Aerith la voz razón, Yuffie el espíritu, Cid el ingeniero y Wiseman quien les permite usar su casa como base._

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

_Ninja alegre que le gusta molestar_

Final Fantasy VII

_Un miembro del Comité de Restauración de la ciudad, una chica alegre que hace su parte activamente para mantener el control sobre la ciudad._

_Yuffie conoció a Sora cuando vivía lejos de su ciudad natal. Gracias a su ayuda la última vez, los Descorazonados fueron expulsados y ella tuvo que volver a casa, por lo que está muy agradecida con él._

Notas de Centella:

Esta chica que tenga energía y positiva como un ninja no son virtudes para uno ya que el sigilo es importante anqué meda curiosidad como ella ese tipo llamado león se conocen y es posible decir su técnica de como mantiene la paciencia con ella.

Notas de R:

Análisis del sujeto su fisonomía esta echa para parecer que es un ladrón como una clase trabajo cuanto enfrentas enemigos pero el hecho de habilidad que según dicho por el cuerpo al escanear de un ninja experimentado sospecho lo usa el 90% en bromas.

Opinión S:

Técnicamente la segunda persona en conocer ella yo no llevamos bien es increíble que se parezca a Kairi incluso me sorprendió esto serán parientes supongo que tendré que preguntarles.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi se lleva bien con Yuffie aves le deja jugar con unas esferas de colores parecen de cristal pero son resistentes que son y donde Yoshi pienso los obtiene.

* * *

_**Squall**__** León**_

_Enigmático chico que no le gusta su propio nombre_

Final Fantasy VIII

_Un espadachín que lleva una espada de arma. _

_Su verdadero nombre es Squall Leonhart.__ Tomó el nombre de León para distanciarse de su pasado: el estaba indefenso cuando Descorazonados invadieron su hogar._

_Durante algún tiempo se refugió en una ciudad diferente, pero gracias en parte a la ayuda de Sora, León pudo recuperar esto, su ciudad natal. Ahora trabaja incansablemente hacia su restauración._

Notas de Centella:

El odio se su nombre original siempre representa algo que odia de sí mismo como algo le sucedió o que sufrió creo fue después de dejar el bastión.

Notas de R:

Por su físico y me han dicho es imposible que él se capaz de levantar una espada con diseños que sea más visto como un adorno que sea algo útil en combate incluso se capas de disparar.

Opinión S:

Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo extraño me hiso que lo atacara cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pero era su forma de ponerme aprueba de todo lo que sucedería aquí en adelante.

Opinión L:

Solo algo me vino a la mente como sabia lo de la llave y esas cosas supongo que Mario se encontró con el antes que iniciáramos nuestra aventura y le dijo todo lo que el sabia por lo que veo como habla bien de él se llevan bien.

* * *

_**Aerith**_

_La calma en el grupo_

Final Fantasy VII

_Una joven cuyos ojos tranquilos desmienten una voluntad inquebrantable. Al igual que León, conoció a Sora mientras vivía lejos de su ciudad natal, y lo ayudó de vez en cuando en su viaje._

_Ahora Aerith trabaja con León y Yuffie para restaurar la ciudad a su esplendor pasado_

Notas de Centella:

Aerith muestra paz y calma siempre viendo algo positivo aunque es algo molesta que no tome cosas en prioridad incluso sea muy pequeñas porque no es importante.

Notas de R:

Es curioso como mantiene la calma incluso en momentos más tristes o de intenso estrés los datos qué se mostraban que es su naturaleza.

Opinión L:

Hace tiempo hable con ella según originalmente es calmada supongo que toma las decisiones más difíciles entre el grupo.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi huele Aerith a flores cultivara o es su olor natural si es así donde será espero no en un lugar abandonado y derruido sino no sería muy bonito para las flores.

* * *

_**Cid**_

_Piloto molestó de todo_

Final Fantasy VII_  
Un ingeniero, asistente de tecnología y piloto de primer nivel. Conoció a Sora como un náufrago, mientras dirigía una tienda lejos de su ciudad natal.  
Ahora que está de vuelta en casa, Cid es un miembro activo del Comité de Restauración de la ciudad._

Notas de Centella:

Enserio el sufre de mucho estrés y no ayuda que haya abandonado el cigarro que lo ayudaba a controlarlo y es obvio como muerde el mondadientes en la forma de posición que esta creo debería tener un pasatiempo para relajarse.

Notas de R:

Datos recopilados hasta ahora por lo visto la computadora improvisada y el sistema de defensa mostrado su capacidad de cómo enfrentar las cosas mediante improvisación aunque su temperamento lo muestra que se molesta con facilidad.

Opinión S:

Ha veces siento que no le agrado mucho aunque es su forma de aprecio creo.

Opinión L:

Yo tampoco creo le agrade solo quería hablarle una vez y me miro que ni le acercara.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi piensa que Cid no le gusta lo lindo dio una mirada fea a un moggle y lo asusto.

* * *

_**Wiseman**_

_El gran inventor está aquí_

Goemon greath adventure (1998)

_Un mecánico por pasatiempo de robots gigantes _

_Un gran inventor que vive actualmente en el Bastión Hueco. Permite que el Comité de Restauración del Bastión Ahuecado use su casa como lugar de reunión._

_Wiseman tiene sabiduría y conocimiento y posibles poderes mágicos que son incomparables, y le enseñó a Luigi la mayor parte de lo que sabe sobre magia. También tiene gran robot gigante con una cara sonriente llamado Impac, no importa lo grande que sea siempre sonreirá._

Notas de Centella:

Para alguien es solo técnico en la magia es increíble su conocimiento mientras platicaba con el y es increíble antes que descubriera como viajar entre mundos ya era el más avanzado de su mundo aunque según lo que entendí no lo apreciaban mucho.

Notas de R:

Es increíble su capacidad de construcción puede ser igual o superior que cualquier genio en su mundo como abra construido sus maquinarias si pudo construir su propio robot gigante tuviera su propio robot guerrero personal.

Opinión S:

Si es genial y es increíble sepa de magia, ojala pueda subir a Impact algún día.

Opinión L:

Me ayudo aprender unas magias además hacer un buen te.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi le agrada cuando hace galletitas saben tan ricas como las Yoshi galletas.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y díganme donde debo corregir gracias**_


	5. Amsen reporte secreto 2

**_Quiero poner a los enemigos también y por ahora tengo el índice, ahora disfruten este reporte._**

* * *

**_Amsen reporte secreto 2_**

* * *

**_Amsen reporte 7_**

_Si bien los seres nacidos de la oscuridad y los que carecen de corazones pueden encontrarlos convenientes, es peligroso para otros hacer un uso excesivo de los pasillos oscuros. La oscuridad erosiona el corazón._

_En buscada de un lugar para continuar con mi investigación y planificaciónes lejos de las miradas indiscretas, me encontré este "Pueblo Atardecer". Un pueblo tranquilo, olvidado en el abismo entre la luz y la oscuridad. Me ubiqué en el sótano de una mansión abandonada que estaba más allá del bosque._

_Mi investigación subterránea resultó en un nuevo descubrimiento tras otro._

_Cuando nace un Descorazonado, el cuerpo y el alma que quedan atrás renacen en este mundo como un ser diferente._

_Poseen diferentes intenciones que sus hermanos descorazonado, y si bien no está claro qué persiguen estas "cosas" sensibles, parecería que son responsables gran parte de las almas en el mundo._

_Mi antiguo amigo el plomero y sus compañeros, junto a un héroe que empuñaba la Llave, están luchando contra los Descorazonados incluso cuando se acerca una nueva amenaza._

_Esta nueva amenaza... se han dado un nombre apropiado, supongo._

_Estos no-seres: "Inexistentes"._

_Un gran número de Inexistentes han perdido la forma humana, al igual que los Descorazonados. Aun así, el Inexistente de alguien nace de un corazón fuerte conserva su forma original, pero con pequeños cambios visibles._

_Parece que mis traidores han conservado sus formas humanas como Inexistentes, y están reuniendo más seguidores con la esperanza de promover un nuevo esquema._

_La "Organización XIII", formada por 13 Inexistentes con mis traidores en el núcleo, se ha dividido en dos; Se dice que llevan a cabo algún tipo de investigación._

_Buscando descubrir los planes de esta Organización, he decidido dirigirme a donde se han reunido seis de sus miembros. Elevándose sobre los límites exteriores del reino entre la oscuridad y la luz:_

_El Castillo olvidado._

Notas de Centella:

Supongo que son los pensamientos sino los últimos cuando aún estaba consiente o algo quedaba de el.

Notas de R:

Como llego siento pesar en estas palabras como pesar, dolor, venganza cosa que no tiene sentido.

Creo que pienso demasiado según como dice Centella tal vez sean sus últimos pensamientos de Amsen antes que finalmente cayera en la oscuridad total.

Opinión de S:

Bueno al menos sabemos quién era la computadora cuando salimos, ¿quién fue que nos trajo aquí hace un año? ¿Y qué es el castillo Olvidado me da dolores de cabeza solo pensarlo porque será?.

Opinión de L:

Aun es difícil de creer que Mario lo conoció a ese loco y explique cómo llego aquí y descubrió a los Inexistentes antes que fueran notados.

¿Por qué me duele la cabeza en solo pensar en ese castillo? ni siquiera estuve allí ¿creo?

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi solo el nombre del castillo duele cabeza quiere concertarse en el otro, pero no puedo evitarlo solo escucharlo quiere recordar castillo suena muy familiar.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado gracias**_


	6. Enemigos Indice

_**Bueno ya llegue en esta parte que quería hacer nunca entendí en los juegos o en la mayoría que he visto nunca tienen un índice general de que son los enemigos y no cuando son que clase son.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos índice general**_

_Como cualquier héroe siempre __habrá alguien que intente detenerlo ya sea un simple goomba o un terrible pirata espacial _

_siempre estará quienes obstaculicen el progreso que cualquier defensor del bien son los enemigo._

* * *

_**Descorazonados**_

_Ocultos en las sobras_

_Seres nacidos de la oscuridad o los que caen atravez de sentimientos negativos, creado a partir de experimentación seres vivos actúan por instinto propio carecen de cualquier corazón de allí su nombre sea lo opuesto a tenerlo._

Notas de Centella: estos seres parecen que sufre mientras buscan algo llenar este vacío que jamás llenara como si un hambre inquiétable se solo visto como maldad pura… o eso creen mucho los de la mente cerrada.

Notas de R: ¿Cómo nacieron esas criaturas? ¿Fueron creados por el hombre o ya existían antes? eso pensamiento hacen que tenga miedo eso.

Opinión S: No entiendo a Centella no ve esas criaturas son peligrosas no entiendo tampoco a la Señorita Rosalina por eso también.

Opinión L: Esas cosas me dan miedo solo mirar sus ojos.

Opinión Y: Yoshi ve siempre algo triste a estos seres que les gustaría un abrazo lástima que no les gusten los abrazos.

* * *

_**Organización 13**_

_Buscadores llenar el vacío_

_un grupo formado de la cascara de los cuerpo que abandonaron sus corazones llamados Inexistentes los más fuertes que lograron mantener su cuerpo original formaron un grupo de trece personas para dirigirlos y comandarlos a su objetivo llamado la Organización XIII._

Notas de Centella: La caracterizas que más reconocido de ellos es su falta de emoción y usan para engaños además su forma humana es más fácil hacerlo aunque Rosalina tiene la teoría que por desgracia no pudo continuar su investigación por otros asuntos.

Notas de R: visto por la cámara de vigilancia del bastión se notan aprovecha cualquier oportunidad como atacar en la espalda, momento está concentrado en uno y atacan en manada

Opinión S: Sera raro pero el emblema de esos seres me resulta familiar… como si lo hubiera visto antes.

Opinión L: estos seres parecen relacionados con los b-b-boos ya que son como f-f-fantasmas…

Opinión Y: parecen sufrir porque no tienen emociones pero se ven preocupados no es cont-cont- lo opuesto según dicen.

* * *

_**Clan Koopa**_

_Larga vida el rey de los Koopas_

Súper Mario bros (1983)

_el ejército leal al antiguo rey de los koopas Bowser Morton Koopa quien falleció en nuestra aventura anterior a pesar no tener un líder dirigidos por sus 7 hijos mayores llamados los Koopalines ahora en frente con un solo deseo con un objetivó ahora reconquistar Bastión Ahuecado y Vengarse de quien lo derroto._

Notas de Centella: Es increíble que incluso muerto sigán con lealtad eterna a su antiguo debió ser muy querido por su gente.

Notas de R: Según los datos recibidos en antigua era solo a la tribu koopa a ser un gran reino debió ser determinación y poder que existe.

Opinión S: Ya entendí a lo que dijo Rosalina de las elecciones ahora quieren venganza conmigo y el bastión.

Opinión L: Es raro verlos organizados trabajaban bien aunque si tenían su orden pero me refiero a ver los sin hacer tonterías que Mario y yo estamos acostumbrados de ver de ellos.

Opinión Y: Los koopas y yoshis nunca se llevaron bien eso e escuchado de otros yoshis que he conocido

* * *

_**Bueno ya tenemos tres enemigos uno de ellos siendo de Nintendo y si allí pondré enemigos que no sean los acostumbrados ver en la serie gracias.**_


	7. Astronave Mario tripulantes

_**Bueno aquí esta del grupo que acompaña al trio vemos como es.**_

* * *

_**Astronave Mario tripulantes**_

* * *

_**Astronave Mario**_

_Una nave planetoide que una vez perteneció a Destrella pero sufrió un infortunio fue gracias a Mario que la nave volviera a funcionar así él se convirtió el primero de abordo y consejero dándole el nombre de la astronave Mario ¡que la aventura comience!_

* * *

_**Maestro Kinopio**_

_Al servicio a usted señor_

Súper Mario sunshine (2002)

_Me alegro de que pudieras acompañarnos! yo el maestro Kinopio. La princesa me pidió que fuera en esta búsqueda como el cronista real. _

_¡Y qué aventura ha sido!  
Tal vez recuerdes que también ayudo al joven Gombario trato de mantener al pequeño en la recta, estrecha y mostrarle el bien del mal seguro que puede ser molesto a veces._

Notas de Centella:

Para alguien que ha visto varias cosas es increíble que resista ¡en serio! este toad vio varias cosas de mucho estrés es increíble que no se allá retirado.

Notas de R:

Según la biología de los toads son increíblemente nerviosos y asustadizos increíble para su edad pueda soportar el estrés que ha vivido.

Opinión S:

Créanme cuando tuvimos que nuestro enfrentamiento con Amsen estaba nervioso aun así mantuvo la compostura.

Opinión L:

La única ves que lo vi desmayarse es cuando la princesa no le contesto de inmediato.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi ve que el señor Kinopio empieza hacer un raro baile cada ves no encuentra a la princesa.

* * *

_**Lakitu cámara**_

_Siempre activo siempre filmando._

Súper Mario 64 (1996)

_Aunque crean que sea difícil de creer haya pero hay koopas otras criaturas que no sirven al ejército de Bowser y viven en paz en el reino champiñón_

_hay varios que tienen oficios y para fortuna para los lakitus han servido como camarógrafos para documentar o mostrar él trabajó que hacen les gusta hacer eso y tienen una cierta fascinación en los deportes en especial las carreras._

Notas de Centella:

Extrañamente los lakitus tienen una fascinación a la adrenalina y como son buenos en esa área permite que puedan hacer en tomas peligrosas sin ser lastimados.

Notas de R:

Su peso debe ser menor a los 5 kilogramos ya que pueden mantenerse mucho en esa nube o son una de esa especie simbiosis en esta especie con las nimbos

Opinión S:

Él ya lo conocíamos nos acompañó en nuestro primer viaje ye echo nos salvó la vida cuando sucedió en Zebes si preguntan pedimos que nos ayudar a llamar a nuestro transporte en ese tiempo.

Opinión L:

Me agrada es todo lo que puedo decir.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi ha visto a el jugando juegos de fiestas.

* * *

_**Centella**_

_Consejera y respondona estelar_

Mario & Luigi Bowser inside story (2009)

_Siendo un espíritu estelar, medica de enfermedades, psicóloga y criadora de chocobos ._

_Mostrando su lado amable y dulce y da buena impresión a las personas que conoce pero muestra una terquedad y molestarse con facilidad con ciertas cosas._

Y eso apenas que la conocimos.

Notas de Centella:

¡NO SOY MOLESTA!

Notas de R:

Si lo eres.

Opinión S,L,Y:

Totalmente.

* * *

_**Roll**_

_Programa para ayudar y recuperar_

Megaman Battle Network (2001)

_Roll un programa navi usado comúnmente como asistentes en ayuda, ella es un caso raro era un navi dentro un archivo que Centella encontró por lo visto sufrió daños y obligándola a perder su memoria aun así ayuda como siendo el asistente de soporte y ayuda el grupo tano como en la astronave como fuera._

Notas de Centella:

Para un programa de ayuda es increíble que pueda defenderse pensaba que no tenía ese equipamiento.

Notas de R:

Fui creada para ayudar a curar y mejorar el sistema y ayudar pero es solo que tengo programado, ahora solo soy lo básico que una vez fui.

Opinión S:

Como era su versión original antes de que fuera transferida regresar su versión básica.

Opinión Y:

Su corazón me gusta y ese extraño anillo en su cabeza

* * *

_**Destrella**_

Súper Mario Galaxy 2 (2010)

Este gran destello ofrece a Mario todo tipo de apoyo para la navegación espacial a bordo de la astronave. ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo?

Con sus pies siempre flotando un poco del suelo, ¡sabes que tiene sus piernas espaciales! la forma alegre e informal de Destrella con palabras lo convierte en el compañero espacial perfecto que ni siquiera sabías que necesitaba.

Notas de Centella:

Es un Destello que ha visto en el todo junto a Rosalina es uno de los pocos de ellos

que no ha cambiado aunque si es aumento de peso desde que lo vi la última vez.

Notas de R:

Según su fisonomía parece que es imposible tener pantalones

de hecho parece algo de su cuerpo es vista des de lejos.

Opinión S:

Es el único Destello con boca que he visto.

Opinión L:

Mi pregunta es cómo se conocieron mi hermano y el supongo.

* * *

_**Croma**_

_Maga negra increible_

FF Flabes choccobo dungeon (2007)

_Una aprendiz actual de Rosalina ellas entraron a la asrtronave sin que nadie se dieran cuenta _

_es una maga poderosa según ella es la mejor en eso._

Notas de Centella:

A pesar que Luigi sepa habilidades tanto de Croma como Shirma son técnicamente básicas ella ha demostrado mejor dominio de habilidades que Luigi conoce y conoce otras magias que el no conoce.

Notas de R:

Por lo visto según las cámaras logro para el tiempo escuche que eran habilidades poco vistas por parte de Destrella me pregunto quién enseño esas habilidades.

Opinión S:

Es cierto detuvo el tiempo aunque me pregunto si detiene eso en un gran reloj

¿funcionaria para detener un ataqué fatal? seria curioso.

Opinión L:

Me pregunto si me puede enseñar a usar sus habilidades o como mejorar las mías

seria agradable que magias puedo hacer.

* * *

_**Shirma**_

_Maga blanca aventurera_

FF Flabes choccobo dungeon (2007)

_La aprendiz más joven de Rosalina y además de ser la hermana menor de croma_

_ella a diferencia de su hermana decidió enfocarse en la magia curativa y de sanación_

Notas de Centella:

Es la maga blanca que he visto en mucho tiempo ve que tiene algunos o casi dominio de la magia azul.

Notas de R:

A pesar de ser aun una niña tan joven sus habilidades son buenas a pesar que usa esa vara como arma de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Opinión S:

Me pregunto dónde consiguió el bastón dudo que lo tenía cuando entrena con su maestra.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi y ella llevar ben dar a y Yoshi galletas muy ricas.

* * *

_**Rob**_

_Tu mejor compañero robótico_

Stack-Up (1985)

ROBOTICO OPERATIVO BIENESTAR o ROB para abreviar es un robot de sistema asistente o ayuda tiene es un modelo básico antes de ser cambiado una versión actualizada con defensa personal que conforma de dos armas de proyectil y puede usar su base de cohete para volar por el aire. Si dejas que su Robo Beam se cargue con el tiempo, será una explosión poderosa.

Notas de Centella:

Es increíble que funcione después de tanto tiempo desarmado en ese armario que encontró Sora.

Notas de R:

Según el manual que encontró sora es una versión de recreación y entretenimiento fue por externos que fue modificado para pelear.

Opinión S:

Es curioso que me recuerde a un juguete que yo jugaba con mi mama era divertido en cierto sentido ya que me permitía avanzar si el me ayudaba avanzar.

Opinión L:

Es por eso **R**obótico **O**peración **A**migo era sus siglas originales en ingles da ahí su nombre en ese manual que estaba debajo del otro manual.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi ve que a él le gusta jugar mucho con su trompo parece divertido.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren saber o recordar es parte de la historia que hago búsquenla en perfil siendo Kingdom hearts 2 Nintendo versión si quieren ver de todos modos gracias**_


	8. Reino de Sequid habitantes

_**Bueno aquí está el primer mundo espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Reino de Sequid habitantes**_

* * *

_**Bolo (Shantae)**_

_Distraída y novata_

Shantae and the pirate course

_La única rival de Rotty Topps. Su verdadero nombre es Shantae._

_Se disfrazó y se unió al Ejército para luchar contra la armada del Barón Ammo _

_y ayudarla a salir de un aprieto que está en apuros. Los otros soldados la conocen como Bolo._

Notas de Centella:

Ella está ocultando algo y eso de su nombre también.

Notas de R:

Lo curioso es el tamaño de su cabello creo que mide 1.75 metros me pregunto que le sirve así de largo.

Opinión de S:

Enserio no sabía que era mujer parecía una persona con una cara que no me pasa nada con una ética que decía barracuda Joe.

Opinión de L:

Lo mismo aunque veía a un tipo que era una motorista pregunto si le gustaba a rodar.

Opinión de Y:

si olía a perfume muy bonito como el que usaba la princesa.

* * *

_**Rotty Topps**_

_Una extraña amiga peculiar_

Shantae

_Una chica zombi que es la gran protectora de Sequid siempre es alegre y ve todo lo positivo ayudo a Sora y compañía en nuestra aventura anterior como un espíritu_.

Notas de Centella:

Una zombi me pregunto cómo se veía de viva

Notas de R:

Porque extrañamente me hace pensar en un comic con chicas monstruos como protagonistas.

Opinión de S:

A Rotps la conocimos cuando fue invocada ella se veía sola y quería un amigo así empezó nuestra extraña amistad

Opinión de L:

Aun no me creo que es una increíble guardiana que dice ser.

Opinión de Y:

Ella le gusta jugar a correr hasta ahora Yoshi no ha perdido ninguna.

* * *

_**Twitch**_

_Peligro en estatura_

Shantae and the pirate course

_Uno de los reclutados para ayudar a detener al barón Ammo en su locura de destruir Sequid_

_Twitch__ una chica algo pequeña al que le gusta alardear de que es más duro que cualquiera._

Notas de Centella:

Escuche mientras no me veían que ella y su compañera antes al igual que la capitana eran del ejercito del barón pero eran tan nuevas que siguieron a la capitana cuando salió aun así tenemos que tener cuidado.

Notas de R:

Es curioso que el objeto de disparo de larga distancia se tan grande como ella es increíble que no se haya caído.

Opinión de S:

No me agrada esa chica.

Opinión de L:

Yo igual.

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi se preocupa que vuelvan a pelear

* * *

_**Vinegar**_

_Amante de lo curioso_

Shantae and the pirate course

_Una de los reclutados para ayudar a detener al barón Ammo en su locura de destruir Sequid_

_Vinegar __le encanta hablar y posiblemente enamorarse con facilidad._

Notas de Centella:

Esta chica al igual que su compañera también estaba en el ejército del barón e igual era una de los nuevos.

Notas de R:

Al parecer tiene conocimiento de tácticas y mecánicas por la forma que me da su imagen.

Opinión de S, L:

No nos agrada

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi la conoció después de un rato tranquilo platicamos mucho es genial cuando la conoces.

* * *

_**Holly**_

_Extraña misteriosa_

Shantae half genie/heroe

_Una de los reclutados para ayudar a detener al barón Ammo en su locura de destruir Sequid_

_Holly_ _Lingerbean le encanta ser el centro de atención y extrañamente gano un gusto a la comida. De hecho, probablemente preferiría soñar con la comida y una pasarela que con la gloria o la aventura._

Notas de Centella:

Es ella quien tiene más misterios solo dicen que apareció un día y se quedó según algunos la comida fue lo principal.

Notas de R:

Hay algo extraño en ella no algo no encaja allí.

Opinión de S,L,Y:

Estamos de acuerdo con ustedes es extraño.

* * *

_**Capitana ¿Risky?**_

_Fuerte y directa_

Shantae and the pirate course

_Una oficial talentosa que sirvió el barón Ammo hasta que ya no aguanto más que se separó con varios miembros distinguidos a su Ejército para detenerlo._

_Ahora la capitana tiene que entrenar a un grupo desorganizados de reclutas que han sido reclutados para ayudar a luchar contra el barón. Claro que es una fanática de la disciplina, por lo que debe tener las manos ocupadas para poner en forma a sus tropas inexpertas._

Notas de Centella:

Para alguien tiene paciencia en soportar varios que no se pueden adaptar.

Notas de R:

Opinión de S:

Le dimos una buena impresión de los tres parece que vernos en acción en algún momento.

Opinión de L:

Salvo por Bolo quien su inexperiencia casi le cuesta su estadía.

Opinión de Y:

por fortuna logramos que debe mostrar su valía que debe estar no nosotros

* * *

**Risky Boots**

_Piratas más peligro y bella de todas._

Shantae and the pirate course

_Pirata que le gusta atacar el mismo pueblo una y otra vez actualmente está maldecida y busca como detener la maldición sin llegar a la segunda opción._

Notas de Centella:

Había escuchado de seres que se separan de su lado bueno como ese tipo verde que escuche de Sora esa extraña serie que menciona una vez pero verlo el otro lado del ser es raro pendenciarlo y más cerca de su otro yo.

Notas de R:

¿Qué esta pasando?

Opinión de S. L, Y:

Si también queremos saber que pasa aquí.

* * *

_**Si aquí puse de como cuando conocen algo del juego no tienen todo por completo y por avanzar se actualiza a medida que más juegas y gracias.**_


	9. Enemigos Descorazonados

_**Bueno aquí está la primera sección de los enemigos**_

* * *

_**Enemigos Descorazonados**_

* * *

_**Sombrío**_

_Escurridizo sigiloso_

_Se hunde en el suelo mientras se mueve, por lo que el tiempo es la clave para derrotarlo.  
En el momento en que sale a la superficie, ¡ataca!_

Notas de Centella:

El más común de todos se diría la versión inicial de cualquier Descorazonado

parecen ser muy nerviosos.

Notas de R:

El cuerpo del Sombrío ha mostrado parecer alerta por todo aunque parece ser muy distraído

ya que tarda mucho en atacar e segundo en hacerlo.

Opinión de S:

Extraña mente fui uno de ellos aunque extrañamente no me pasaba de moverme como loco según creo era por aun tener algo de conciencia.

Opinión de L:

Y por ello tengo miedo a las sombras espero ni ser sombrado por ello.

Opinión de Y:

Hasta ese chiste de juego de palabras es malo.

* * *

_**Soldadin**_

_Amante de los giros_

_Desata ataques decentes desde todos los ángulos. ¡Mantente alerta cuando luches contra él!_

_Contraataca con una patada, ¡toma represalias con Ciclón para flotar en el aire y desatar ataques combinados!_

Notas de Centella:

Se diría es la segunda forma más común de ellos estos generalmente están en grupos de ellos mismos o combinado de ellos.

Notas de R:

A pesar que hacen tanto ruido como si llevaran una armadura solo tiene un casco que solo los cubre la cara

supongo es para mantenerse activos contaste y permitiese girar para atacar.

Opinión de S:

Sufrí muchos golpes de ellos cientos que recibí el golpe de la grulla varia veces como si fuera en karate kid.

Opinión de L:

Más en mi opción creo que bailan parecen más pasos de ballet cuando giran.

Opinión de Y:

Pero bailan muy mal.

* * *

_**Caminante noctambulo **_

_Saltador sorpresivo_

_Salta mientras ataca persistentemente, así que ataca y derrota inmediatamente._

_Cuidado con su poderoso contraataque._

Notas de Centella:

Un nuevo Descorazonado es interesante al permitirse flotar y hacer ataque de larga distancia compensa su falta de movimiento.

Notas de R:

Este ser parece esos extraños espanta pájaros muy feos que vimos en el camino Sora jura qué se movían.

Opinión de S:

Solo una pregunta porque ¿esta vestido así?

Opinión de L:

Me recuerda esos seres saltarines de reino chai.

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi piensa que eso son sus pies o son zapatos muy feos.

* * *

_**Espero que les allá gustado y gracias**_


	10. Enemigos Inexistentes

_**Bueno aquí ya la que es dedicada a los Inexistentes bueno empecemos.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos **__**Inexistentes**_

* * *

_**Anochecidos**_

_Flexibles del atardecer_

_Es difícil leer el próximo movimiento de esta criatura, así que tómalo desprevenido con una Inversión para detener sus acciones. ¡Una serie de ataques y reversiones también pueden verse bien en la batalla!_

_Nota: baja la guardia cuando se detiene su ataque. Esto también es cierto para todos los Inexistentes._

Notas de Centella: la falta de cualquier rigidez permitió que estos seres se les permitió una gran flexibilidad para usarla.

Notas de R:

Su cuerpo que le permite en si evitar o que los ataques no sean tan efectivos en el pero al ser enredado se puede atacar con mayor facilidad sin ser afectado

EL cuerpo del Anochecido es difícil atacar y fácil de enredar una extraña arma de doble filo.

Opinión de S:

Es extraño a veces siento que lo he visto antes aunque Luigi y Yoshi talvez tengan razón que vea cosas.

Opinión de L:

Creo estos seres adoran la gimnasia en serio algunos de ellos hacen saltos de gimnasia y hacen poses.

Opinión de Y:

No les gustan los abrazos de Yoshi tampoco.

* * *

_**Enredador**_

_En forma lo que quiere ser_

_El más débil de los __Inexistentes__. Toma varias formas, lo que dificulta la lectura de su próximo movimiento._

_Cuando se combina con Anochecido__s__, mantente atento para detener sus movimientos antes de atacar._

Notas de Centella:

Estos seres ganaran la habilidad de transmutar sus cuerpos facilidad para permitir atacar a un enemigo distraído.

Notas de R:

Al estar compactado permite no ser notados con facilidad ya eso en ventaja y que están acompañados es muy letal.

Opinión de S:

Créanlas esa espada fue dolorosa.

Opinión de L:

En serio fue malo dime ¡cuánto te atacan con una lanza y luego me dices de dolor!

Opinión de Y:

Esos tiene un buen escudo dando muy buena defensa lo hace muy buena suerte que no tengan un arco para atacar sería muy curioso si nos atacaran con esas formas en conjunto.

* * *

_**Samurái**_

_Honorable engañoso_

_Un Inexistentes samurái de alto rango. Usando espadas y sus vainas como armas, puede manejar hasta cuatro armas a la vez ataca con calma y eficiencia.  
Asegúrese de no perderlo de vista una vez que se esconda debajo del suelo, después de detener su ataque, se sienta y espera, dando la oportunidad de usar comandos atacarlo pelea uno a uno mientras los demás se sientan y miran._

Notas de Centella:

Estos seres han demostrado un gran honor en pelear, pero ellos cuando piden su último movimiento reacciona ellos son engañosos cuando hacen eso.

Notas de R:

Según dicen lo citado por la señorita Rosalina que no creo ese hecho de algunos dicen, que no tienen emociones pero demostrar al honor incluso algo dudoso muestra que tienen emociones.

Opinión de S:

Extrañamente cuando a ellos siento que triste por ellos… no sé porque pero es un presentimiento.

Opinión de L:

Es curioso que usen un arma ya sé que hemos visto enemigos usen armas, pero es extraño en un ser que tiene la facilidad de ser un arma su propio cuerpo.

Opinión de Y:

Esos seres parecían dudar en cuando trataban de atacar a Yoshi creo uno de ellos tenía un juguete de peluche de Yoshi.

* * *

_**Organización 13 miembros**_

_NOTA: generalmente seria en una página diferente pero como hay poca información lo englobaremos por ahora aquí._

_Pd._

_Centella decidió agregar en suposición cual era debido a comentarios de los destellos que los han visto._

* * *

_**El desconocido**_

_Número I de la Organización. _

_Dirige al grupo como su líder de la Organización.  
Es una presencia única entre los Nadie. Piensan y planean, y parecen tener un objetivo mayor.  
Lo que queda queda por ver, pero parecen saber un poco sobre la llave._

Notas de Centella:

El desconocido y quien el trio enfrento hace un año no es de subestimar algo planea y pude ser muy malo para todos hay que tener cuidado con ello, algunos dicen que él quiere traer o hacer algo.

* * *

_**El extraño**_

_Número II de la Organización._

_Nada más sobre él ha salido a la luz.  
Se desvaneció, dejando a Sora con palabras vagas pero desconcertantes. Aparentemente, los miembros de la Organización pueden usar la oscuridad para entrar y salir cuando quieran._

Notas de Centella:

El extraño es más inesperado de todos debido como es unos dicen qué hace mayor parte en los trabajos para la organización otros, que tiene un plan un plan en grande o juran que escucharon solo de reojo escondida del hablar consigo mismo de una caja, espero que se de una caja secreta con un imagen vergonzosa en una fiesta.

* * *

_**El honorable**_

_Número III de la Organización XIII.  
Un Inexistente como él se crea cuando las personas fuertes de corazón y mente se vuelven sin corazón. La cáscara vacía que dejan atrás actúa por voluntad propia.  
¿Son vasos vacíos desprovistos de corazones? ¿Son espíritus errantes? ¿O simplemente no son nada en absoluto?_

Notas de Centella:

Como el samurái el honorable ha demostrado orgullo y querer la mayor parte de las peleas considera una vergüenza si no está a la par en eso.

* * *

_**El misterioso**_

_Número VII de la Organización.  
Puede parecer que los inexistentes como él responde emocionalmente, pero esto es de hecho, una artimaña los Inexistentes no tienen corazón._

Notas de Centella:

El segundo al mando de la organización muchos dudan que consiguió este puesto con trabajo y esfuerzo dicen que acabo con su sucesor o envió alguien de confianza para acabarlo aunque la pregunta done consiguió la cicatriz hay rumores que él se encontró con la maga cósmica.

* * *

_**El escapista**_

_Número IX de la Organización.  
Todos los miembros de la organización usan abrigos negros, y se dice que sus números fueron asignados en el orden en que se unieron. Además, sus nombres comparten algo como una marca de su hermandad._

Notas de Centella:

El más cobarde de todos la pregunta es porque de que los Inexistentes si pueden sentir emociones pude aparentar valentía pero en el mínimo de peligro real inmediatamente huira del combate.

* * *

_**El calculador**_

_Número X de la Organización.  
La Organización ha insinuado que no solo saben sobre la llave, sino que también pueden saber cosas sobre el propio Sora. ¿Están jugando juegos mentales, o hay verdad en sus palabras?_

Notas de Centella:

Su vida son sus juegos más preciso de azar para todos desde decisiones simples hasta pelear contra ello siempre lleva una baraja personalizada a veces parece que los usaba como tarjetas de tarot, pero creo es un farol.

* * *

_**Espero que les hayan gustado y hay una referencia a cierto grupo de armas de una novela y algunas que creo hice indirectamente algo curiosa gracias.**_


	11. Enemigos clan Koopa

_**Bueno aquí está el grupo de los enemigos de Nintendo que conocemos junto a un grupo más por estar junto a ellos y muy diferentes.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos**_**_ Clan Koopa_**

* * *

_**Goombas**_

_Fieles hasta aplastarlos_

Súper Mario Bros (1985)

_El subordinado de los subordinados. No hay otras características distintivas._

_Las caritas gruñonas de ellos no asustan nada. De hecho, si Mario se encontraba frente a un mar de Goombas, ¡simplemente daría pisotones! Alguna vez fueron leales al Reino Champiñón, pero se convirtieron en traidores cuando Bowser invadió. Un salto suele ser suficiente para eliminarlos. ¡Los enemigos no son mucho más débiles que esto!_

Notas de Centella:

El enemigo más común que se encuentra en el reino champiñón están tan abajo en la cadena de jerarquía que intentan impresionar con cualquier oportunidad de acenso.

Notas de R:

Estos hongos vivientes me dan mucho que pensar a pesar ser conscientes de su fragilidad aun quieren pelear.

Opinión de S:

Es raro quieren atacarte pero aplastarlos es algo extraño para mí.

Opinión de L:

Bueno por ayuda de Croma y Shirma le diremos que sepamos del Clan Koopa.

Opinión de Y:

Ellos a pesar que tener una cara que asusta resultan que una parte de su cuerpo es tan frágil que pueden ser vencidos por un simple pisotón o como Yoshi hace tragarlos.

* * *

_**Koopa**_

_Caparazón impenetrable_

Súper Mario Bros (1985)

_Koopa Troopas han existido desde siempre. Salta sobre ellos para voltearlos y deja caer su Defensa_

_Son los principales representantes del ejército de Bowser. Son casi tan comunes como los Goombas. Pueden parecer mansos, pero tienen las agallas para saltar cualquier acantilado que encuentren. No conocen el miedo, valientemente cargan hacia adelante incluso si eso significa caerse de un acantilado o en un agujero_

Notas de Centella:

Es quien varia en la posición jerárquica entre eso además de abundancia de sub especies que pueden existir de ellos.

Notas de R:

Su caparazón resiste a lo que sea sirviendo como un uso para acabar con varios enemigos la vez.

Opinión de S:

Cuando pate uno de ellos rebotó por todas partes y uno de ellos empezó a girar salió disparado a mi porque lo evite solo para que gire y me golpe.

Opinión de L:

Están divididas en clases los más comunes los rojos y verdes cunado salta sobre ellos y extrañamente cuando Yoshi traga sus caparazones afecta como lanzar fuego o volar.

Opinión de Y:

Hola Shirma y Croma espero que les haya gustado como explicamos Yoshi espera hacer de nuevo hacerlo.

* * *

_**Virus**_

_Fiebre escalofriante_

Doctor Mario (1990)

_Vistos en el reino champiñón provocaron enfermedades y muchos problemas no eran conocidos en enfermedades conocidas de hecho que no son de este mundo._

Ciber virus versión (Virus L)

Doctor Luigi (2013)

_Alguien creo programa basando en este aspecto de virus para alterar las funciones de la computadora de Cid_

_Hay que tener cuidado de ellos a diferencia de sus versiones originales que eran molestos estos son diferentes, unos son rápidos otros confunden u obstaculizan y son lentos no enferman pero eso si cambian el estado de un navi temporalmente,_

Notas de Centella:

Por lo poco que vi gracias a una lupa les gusta moverse como si bailaran aunque creo de llos también se burlaban.

Notas de R:

Con la autorización dada por Sora Luigi y Yoshi que me permitieran escribir solo esta anécdota gracias, estos seres jamás están solos viajan en grupos numerosos de tríos para no tener dificultades aunque creo debe funcionar más en sus versiones normales.

* * *

_**Descorazonados emocionales**_

_Extrañamente un grupo de descorazonados de colores que siguen a los koopas muestran emociones que más llevan es posible que sean únicos en existir o haya más incluso tal vez, se diferencian de los normales como si fueran de vario color o variaciones en ellos y posiblemente solo hay unos pocos._

* * *

_**Jazmín **_

_Sombrío valiente _

_A diferencia de su contraparte normal la que creo es Jazmín ha demostrado que es alguien que prefiere atacar en frente que usar elemento sorpresa su rapidez de ataque._

Notas de Centella:

El cuerpo parece sacar el fuego de la ira o el enojo que permite moverse con rapidez y haciéndolo inmune fuego que solo lo aumenta su velocidad.

Notas de R:

Por lo visto el hielo puede hacerle daño pero debido a su velocidad es casi solo le lanzaran aun simple charco.

Opinión de S:

Es difícil creer que esté no se esconda mucho pero si aprovecha cada momento que dudas para atacar.

Opinión de C:

Aquí Croma gracia que me permitió Luigi escribir esta anécdota ese ser muy fuerte y quien diría que gano inmunidad por literalmente es rojo de ira.

Opinión de Sh_**:**_

Aquí Shirma por cierto gracias Yoshi por comentar ese sombrío parece tener haber batallado con enemigos antes por cómo se mueve es raro que un Descorazonado pele y vive para contarlo.

* * *

_**Ross**_

_Soldadin fortachón_

_A diferencia de sus versiones normales que usan sus giros para atacar este decidió hacer la fuerza y defensa como versatilidad y sacrificando la velocidad y su amor por los giros con escudo con la capacidad de cambiar la magia._

Notas de Centella:

Se muestra que su armadura es completamente de metal y fue diseñada atreves de magia para fortalecerlo o fortalecerla ya el escudo parece más pesado de lo que se ve permite engañarlo

Notas de R:

Por la aleación y el tipo de material del escudo debe pesar como media o una tonelada por lo tanto la armadura debe pesar o mayor que el propio escudo para soportar el peso.

Opinión de S:

Es increíble que incluso pueda lanzarlo como si fuera un bumerang o que golpe cualquier parte y atacar con el cosa que no tiene sentido cómo es posible un objeto de defensa sea así.

Opinión de C:

Por lo visto el escudo fue hechizado mágicamente para cualquier hechizo ofensivo o sanación sean lo opuesto que es como hacer curación sea un ataque de daño o un hielo o hacer una llama azul es una buena arma de doble filo.

Opinión de Sh:

Por lo visto se preocupa de sus compañeros supongo que al tener más emociones eso podría ser útil a enfrentarlo y con otros enemigos estén con él.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les halla agrado por esto gracias nos vemos luego con conocimientos generales.**_


	12. Conocimientos generales

_**Bueno me puse algo imaginativo y escribí como explicaciones generales de casa que creo deberían tener el bueno espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Conocimientos generales**_

* * *

_**El reino de los corazones**_

_Es donde cada corazón de cualquier mundo termina allí vive entre los mundo del mundo de la luz y el reino de la oscuridad en este estado solo es una puerta física en ambos lados solo por unos segundos ya que se vuelve un portal ambos lados entrar al mundo de la luz y el reino de la oscuridad, pero para abrirla necesita 8 corazones de doncellas sin ningún tipo de maldad en ellas conocidas como las doncellas de la luz._

* * *

_**El buscador de la oscuridad**_

_El antiguo persona que fue conocida como Amsen libero a los Descorazonados con el precio de volverse uno ahora siendo los que tienen una voluntad fuerte pueden aun tener su forma original aunque solo con lo último en la mente ahora conocido como el buscador de la oscuridad por casi una década provoco la desaparición de mundos solo para abrir el reino de los corazones._

* * *

_**Las doncellas de la luz**_

_Ochos chicas quienes tienen un brillo único y bondadoso sin ningún tipo de maldad en algunas de ellas consiguen habilidades únicas algunas de ellas propensas a ser contaminadas con facilidad de la oscuridad son reconocidas como:_

_La princesa Zelda la doncella de la sabiduría_

_La hija del dragón divino Tiki la doncella de la unión_

_La sucesora de la reina de las hadas Lip la doncella de la estrategia_

_La princesa Peach Toadstool la doncella de los deseos_

_La caza recompensas Samus Aran la doncella del poder_

_La guerrera errante Krystal la doncella del valor_

_La sacerdotisa Hikari la doncella de la resistencia_

_La chica de otro mundo Kairi la doncella amistad _

_Estas ocho chicas son las que albergan algo peligroso, pero también increíbles milagros en ella._

* * *

_**Recetas por Mama y Olette**_

_Hola soy Mama y aquí con mi linda hija Olette bueno si les esto que ¡FELICIDADES! eres nuestro primer cliente bueno queremos expandirnos pero necesitamos comida así que necesitamos ingredientes para hacerlos así buscas ingredientes hacemos una receta con ellos y también le damos nuestro toque personal._

_Mamá hará platillos y sopas mientras yo hago los postres y dulces y ambas nos turnamos haciendo las bebidas cuando ya tengas ingredientes haremos un platillo con eso espero que esta explicación sea sencilla y puedas ayudarnos hacer recetas muchas gracias._

_Atte._

_**Mama y Olette.**_

* * *

_**Sintetizar**_

_Saludos cliente 23S88909861A03 kupo._

_Si está leyendo esto cliente 23S88909861A03 está interesado en la creación de objetos atreves de materiales kupo._

_Estos materiales que necesitan se pueden encontrar en varios mundos y tu cliente 23S88909861A03 puedes encontrarlos generalmente venciendo a tus contrincantes otras en cofres y con ellos creamos cosas algunas cosas que pues encontrar en tiendas otros que solos podemos hacer nosotros kupo._

Espero que sea de utilidad _cliente 23S88909861A03 kupo._

_Gracias kupo._

_Sinceramente Kupo._

_**Mog **kupo**.**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado era algo corto aunque me extendí un poco y puse unas referencia de espero descubran gracias.**_


	13. Reino de Sequid habitantes 2

**_Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de los habitantes que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**_Reino de Sequid habitantes 2_**

* * *

_**Ariel**_

_Sirena que ama la superficie_

Shantae (2002)

_Una sirena que a diferencia que sus otras compañeras jamás le molesto estar mucho tiempo en la superficie gustando muchas cosas sin incluir tenedores or supuesto ella en realidad es la hija de la reina de las sirenas ayudando al grupo ayudarlos como calmarla._

Notas de Centella:

Según encontré en un libro las princesas sirena junto a la guardia se visten como la princesa para evitar ser atrapada como su parecido es idéntico es difícil la diferencia solo acierta edad.

Notas de Shantae:

Me pidieron mi opinión de esto y no se en que se usara la nota, creo que ella me ha visto antes tal vez por la forma de tanto de respeto y curiosa.

Opinión de S:

Aunque no lo parezca ella habla mucho.

Opinión de L:

Si en esas notas que ella hace.

Opinión de Y:

También dibuja bien.

* * *

_**Reina Atenea**_

_Mega sirena de las sirenas_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

_La reina de todas las sirenas fue capturada por el barón Tecno como cebo para las sirenas vayan a su fábrica intentando escapar acumulo ira ya que las cadenas le hacían daño provocando ataque a quien esté cerca de ella._

Notas de Centella:

La gema azul que trae su magia en realidad es una gema canalizadora de energía que permite manifestar el poder es como un tridente en chiquito aunque es difícil lo que quiere hacer si algo de anti objetos mágicos bloqueados también produce almacenen ira que es incapaz de controlar a lo primero que ve.

Notas de Shantae:

Había escuchado historias y leyendas de reina de las sirenas pero jamás pensé verla en persona es alguien dulce y alegre cuando no está enojada.

Opinión de S:

Es una madre agradable me recuerda al mío.

Opinión de L:

Es tranquila cuando intenta atacarte.

Opinión de Shirma:

Pienso que la canción mientras estaba ayudando es bonita.

* * *

_**Barón Tecno**_

Cocodrilito idiota amante de cosas fáciles

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

Se ve a sí mismo como un hombre de negocios además ser un inventor, es alguien solo ve beneficio y busca la manera conseguir beneficios para si mismo si hacer es un arma o crear una línea de consumo de dudosa apariencia.

Notas de Centella:

No merece esta lagartija decir algo de él.

Notas de Shantae:

Solo diré que después avisamos a la capitana de esto lo encontró y estará un largo rato en servicio comunitario.

Opinión de S, L, Shirma:

Igualmente.

* * *

_**Holly Lingerbean **_(Actualizado)

_Un recuerdo olvidado_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

Holly fue una vez como sus palabras indican "La más hermosa y bella" de todo Tassel, hasta que la ciudad fue invadida por la tormenta de arena más grande de todas duro un siglo entero, ella se refugió en la torre se encontró con un devorador de memorias que le llamo Wilbur, creía que cuando todo termino creyó que era una especie de fantasma de memoria alimentándolo para aun pueda existir extrayendo recuerdos de la gente hasta que fue vencido que no era un recuerdo sino algo mas y además tener una extraña hambre que empezó a tener.

Notas de Centella:

Es increíble un ser como ella creyó era un fantasma de memoria si fuera verdad se hubiera desaparecido lo única cosa fue es que ella no es un fantasma créanme.

Notas de Shantae:

No sé qué habla esa esfera con estrellita pro tiene razón ella no se siente como un fantasma normal.

Opinión de S:

Ella extraña incluso si fuera un fantasma o no.

Opinión de L:

F-f-f-f-fantasma e-e-ella es una f-f-f-fantasma.

Opinión de Croma:

Yoshi vio que Luigi de desmayo después de escribir lo suyo me dio su lugar es raro ver este extraño tipo de fantasma o como dice Centella no es un fantasma.

* * *

**_Rottytops mecánica_**

_Trabajo muy peculiar_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

_Después que ella dejo la casa de sus hermanos se le dificulto entrar algún trabajo logro encontrar como mecánica y suplente de parada de pits en las carreas áreas aunque extrañamente estaba triste cuando menciono como llego allí_.

Notas de Centella:

Es curioso que hay usado un alias supongo que no quiere relacionar con su trabajo actual y su vida fuera de ella.

Notas de Shantae:

Seré sincera nunca espere que ella trabajara de echo jamás pensé tenga trabajo digamos que vive con sus hermanos (No sé si son bilógicos, adoptivos o ese tipo) hasta donde sabia eran quienes la mantenían.

Opinión de S:

Yo tampoco sabía que tenía aunque eso explicaba porque ella tenía herramientas en la mochila en la tienda que traía.

Opinión de L:

Aun no sigo creyendo que sea una guardiana, pero que sea mecánica eso si me lo creo.

Opinión de Y:

Bueno Yoshi sospecha por oler mucho a herramientas que Mario y Luigi usan para reparar baños.

* * *

_**Sky**_

_Increíble voladora excelente narradora_

Shantae (2002)

_La antigua habitante del pueble Scuttle criadora y domadora de aves hace un año fue aventura haciendo su amor por encontrar huevos, por casualidad estaba viendo una práctica de pilotwing se emocionó tanto que empezó a narrar la carrera llama tanto la atención, se le preguntaron si quería el puesto de comentarista lo tomo como prueba hasta que sin notar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo que estaba en la final de temporada_.

Notas de Centella:

Para buscar un ave cambia tamaño eso es de honrar para un criador de aves a otra te doy mis respetos, solo espero que sepa que cuando cumpla seis años su ave debe dejarla ir.

Notas de Shantae:

Así es lo que ella hace actualmente, ella y yo somos amigas aunque supongo nos distanciamos después de lo que sucedió hace un año atrás, creo que debo hablar más seguido con ella.

Opinión de S:

No se mucho que decir ya estaba concentrado en la carrera, salvo la vez que nos interrumpió y al final.

Opinión de L:

Ella es una increíble narradora.

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi jamás se emocionó sin igual solo cuando llega la temporada de carreras y eso la tenemos dos veces por mes.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado agregue la parte, cuando se actualizado después una parte de pasa un personaje, aunque la diferencia no desaparece la otra y luego tengamos que buscarlo después.**_


	14. Enemigos clan Koopa 2

_**Bien aquí esta otro grupo de enemigos espero que le guste.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos clan koopa 2**_

* * *

_**Sirena hechicera**_

_Linda acuáticamente peligrosa _

Shantae (2002)

Las sirenas de Sequid capaces de usar magia mientras otras usan su voz ellas prefieren estar al campo de batalla, para alejar a los intrusos de sus territorios usan tridentes que usan para canalizar sus poderes algunos son curiosos, aun así tengan cuidado.

Notas de Centella:

Dato curioso les gusta coleccionar cosas de la superficie en especial tenedores los usan como cepillo para el cabello.

Notas de Shantae:

Vi una intentar soplar como trompeta una pipa.

Opinión S, L:

Qué curioso.

Opinión Shirma:

Por lo visto que usen magia es más como necesidad que opcional me pregunto si aprendieron usar magia viendo a mago practicándolo.

* * *

_**Naga embestidora**_

_Armada aplastante_

Shantae (2002)

_Estas criatura generalmente son muy territoriales usan su propio cuerpo para atacar a los intrusos ahora equipada con una armadura que permite usa magia no es buena combinación._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto a veces se ven cerca o juntas con las sirenas creo que tiene una relación simbiótica en ambas especies.

Notas de Shantae:

Si extraña mente he visto a ellas cerca ellas, para mi es menos común verlas en lugares alejados como el desierto pero les gusta los lugares con agua.

Opinión S:

Parece tener mucha ira.

Opinión L:

No sé mucho que paso allí estuve atrapado en un barril

Opinión Shirma:

La armadura le ayuda a canalizar la magia supongo que apenas reciente que descubrieron usar magia.

* * *

_**Tecnobreros**_

_Cocodrilitos mal pagados_

Shantae half genie hero (2014)

_La mano de obra del barón Tecno usa en sus trabajo a pesar que no les paga bien o tengan vacaciones son leales a él, supongo que tienen buen seguro médico también son buenos guardianes a pesar no atacar son muy rápido en distancias cortas._

Notas de Centella:

Para ser chicos son buenos haciendo lo que hacen que pena que trabajen para un tonto como barón Tecno.

Notas de Shantae, S, L, Shirma:

Igualmente.

* * *

_**Reina sirena**_

_Mega sirena_

Shantae half genie hero (2014)

_Reina de las sirenas capturadas como señuelo obligada a solo ver las cadenas forzando a usar su magia para liberarse solo para que se lastime por antimagia de las cadenas y muy limitado que puede hacer de magia provocando su ira se almacené de poco a poco._

Notas de Centella:

Me pregunto cómo logro capturarla quiero decir miran como llego que viniera a ese lugar primer.

Notas de Shantae:

A pesar de estar enojada se veía triste de lo que sucedía a su gente y esas chicas.

Opinión S:

Me pregunto cómo logro hacer esas cadenas libre de magia.

Opinión L:

A pesar de estar capturada tiene los dientes blancos.

Opinión Shirma:

Al parecer logro de una manera canalizar su magia incluso mientras estaba encadenaba para atacarnos.

* * *

_**Arquera veloz**_

_Flecha rápida y peligrosamente certera _

Shantae (2002)

_Banidas que habitan en lugares muy alejados son excelentes en la arquería dañando a sus enemigos._

Notas de Centella:

Ellas prefieren trabajar con un monstruo en específico cuando está estableciéndose.

Notas de Shantae:

Ellas son un dolor de cabeza grande confíen en mi.

Opinión S, Croma, Y:

Te creemos.

* * *

_**Alacrabella**_

_Venenosa y bella_

Shantae (2002)

Tan bella como letal ataca con sus enemigos con la espada que lleva ataca es raro que use su aguijón pero libera un veneno tan peligroso es dañino.

Notas de Centella:

Extrañamente no se llevan bien con su contraparte masculina y más agresiva que ellos.

Notas de Shantae:

Creo que ellas son las únicas que saben usar armamento aunque solo sean espadas.

Opinión S:

Es curioso como ellas pelean.

Opinión Croma:

A veces tienes que ver fuera de la caja.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi lo hace todo el tiempo.

* * *

_**Devorador de Recuerdos (**__**Wilbur)**_

_Gusano Memoria_

Shantae half genue hero (2016)

_Un gusano gigante que habitaba en las ruinas de Tassel se alimenta de recuerdos de la gente para alimentarse._

Notas de Centella:

Estos seres a pesar de su dieta se alimentan a veces de todas las cosas que se encuentra en su camino.

Notas de Shantae:

Había leído de ellos en un momento dicen que buscan un lugar con mucho significado para hacerlo su hogar.

Opinión S:

¿Cómo se alimenta estos seres de recuerdos?

Opinión Croma:

Creme Sora no quieres saber.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi tampoco.

* * *

_**01 Bob-ombaswitch y 02 Balangar**_ _**(**__**Vinegar y Twitch)**_

_Peligro dúo aéreo_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

_Extrañamente un dúo q_ue adora causa problemas más cascos hipnóticos verdes no es buena opción usando maquinas que fueron modificadas para correr y combate.

Notas de Centella:

Al parecer su unión casi al grado de hermandad es fuerte al punto si algo malo le pasa a una le afecta a la otra. Supongo que no fui la única e no notar el casco veré sobre ellas.

Notas de Shantae:

No también lo note.

Opinión S:

Yo igual supongo que debemos ir por ella.

Opinión L:

Cual casco hablan

Opinión Y:

Yoshi también quiere saber.

* * *

_**Montaraz Guerrero**_

_Por lo poco que lucho es algo mas ágil y al parecer el usa una espada que la lanza de sus otro homólogos._

Notas de Centella:

Qué curioso es este Descorazonado usa otra arma que no sea una espada y al parecer la armadura le molesta

Notas de Shantae:

Si parece que la armadura es muy grande para ella

Opinión S:

Y creo algo más pequeño que sus homónimos

Opinión L, Y:

No vemos la diferencia.

* * *

_**Iggy Koopa**_

_Loco sorpresivo_

Súper Mario Bros 3 (1988)

_El cuarto mayor considerado el genio loco de toda la familia se ha demostrado lo que es capaz hacer su locura demuestra de que los está capacitado hace se vuelva real._

Notas de Centella:

Un koopa muy curioso para ser verdad

Notas de Shantae:

Increíble que su idea funcionara

Opinión S:

Lo mismo digo

Opinión L, Y:

Igual a pesar que estábamos en el público.

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara y tengan buenas fiestas.**_


	15. Enemigos Descorazonados 2

_**Aquí uno más muy seguidos ¿curioso no?**_

* * *

_**Enemigos descorazonados 2**_

* * *

_**Hélice sorpresiva**_

_Molestia aérea_

_Ataca en un grupo, así que prepárate para atacar contra ellos.  
Persigue su objetivo con determinación cuando contraataca así que. ¡Corre!_

Notas de Centella:

Al arecer no son nada cuando es uno y como dice su nombre es solo una molestia.

Notas de Shantae:

Por lo visto actúan como si fueran avez de esas que te atacan cuando son muchas.

Opinión de S:

Resulta que si giras alrededor cuando los ataque que dan confundidos

Opinión de L:

Barril recuerdan.

Opinión de Shirma:

A mi parecían curiosos la verdad.

* * *

_**Montaras combativo**_

_Centauro indomable_

_Puede atacar a larga distancia gracias a su lanza_

_Cuando está debilitado sus ataques comienzan a ponerse más rápido, véncelo antes de que use su último movimiento._

Notas de Centella:

El arma que usan se parece curioso en serio no entiendo el porqué de la cola de pikachu como punta.

Notas de Shantae:

Alguien además de mí no sienten que este ser "no encaja bien" enserio se he visto monstruo aquí pero parece que no encaje en este lugar.

Opinión de S:

Increíblemente es muy resistente, por enserio parecía que resistía todo.

Opinión de Croma:

Estos seres aprendieron la habilidad auto destrucción gracias que solo lo hace cuando va ser vencido.

Opinión de Y:

Ellos son honorables no te atacan hasta que te ataquen.

* * *

_**Torre voltaica**_

_Influidle eléctrico_

_Tiene una defensa muy alta únicamente puede recibir daño en la cara. ¡Golpea la cara!_

_Si es atrapado por su láser, reacciona para Invertir el rayo continuamente para escapar, si tienes éxito una gran explosión desatará daño sobre los enemigos cercanos._

Notas de Centella:

Estos seres parecen ser modificada para soportar la electricidad alta.

Notas de Roll:

Al parecer su aguante de electricidad de 1.21 gigawatts quizás más.

Opinión de S:

Me pregunto si era una torre desde el principio o fue modificado por el barón o alguien más.

Opinión de L:

Uno de ellos lanzo un rayo creo potencian a la Succionaentes pero también lo daño.

Opinión de Y:

Yoshi piensa se ve como tortuga.

* * *

**_Guau tres seguidos quien lo diría aunque ayudo fuera cortó bueno de nuevo felices fiestas._**


	16. Enemigos clan Koopa 3

_**Bueno aquí este otro índice de enemigos que creo es un poco más largo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos clan koopa 3**_

* * *

_**Topo Monti**_

_Topo secuaces perseguidores_

_Súper Mario World 1990_

_Estos son los encargados de crear los túneles usados por su ejército además de crear el sistema de trenes del reino, cuando salen nada los para hasta sean atacados._

Notas de Centella:

Según escuche también son encargados de mecánica en… perdón especie confundida

Notas de Shantae:

Son molesto no dejaban de saltar y seguirnos.

Opinión S:

Como han logrado hacer los caminos de los trenes con alguna máquina para excavar o algo así

Opinión L:

A veces son muy desquiciados esos topos

* * *

_**Shy guy**_

_Peligrosos enmascarados… a veces_

Súper Mario Bros 2 _1988_

_Estos tímidos malos son tan tímidos que nadie ha visto sus rostros reales a veces teatrales a veces extraños son junto los goombas y koopas los más antiguos lacayos de la tropa, atacan dependiendo el color mantente alejado de ellos o te atacaran. _

Notas de Centella:

Dato curioso nadie absolutamente nadie ha visto lo que está detrás de su rostro aunque que esconderán.

Notas de Shantae:

Extrañamente le pregunte alguien si habían visto que había detrás de la máscara, increíblemente Luigi empezó a negar eso de inmediato.

Opinión S:

Que es lo que vio

Opinión Y:

Yoshi recuerda que ha vuelto así a los shyguys desde que gano en individuales en tenis.

* * *

_**Soldado Ammotinado **_

_Soldado razo al ataque_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

_Miembros del ejército de Ammo a veces van con todo solo arrojan explosivos a lo lejos solo atácalos._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto apenas saben usar armamento normal y creo que no saben cómo usar esas armas sin contar la dinamita

Notas de Roll:

Análisis completado con los registros se probó que los soldados de Ammo resultaron ser no muertos disfrazados

Opinión S:

La verdad que esos fueron los enemigos más sencillos que he peleado, en serio hacen por ver a los goombas como verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

_**Limo belleza**_

_Siempre hambrienta_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

_Ten cuidado en acercarse en ellas te atacaran sorpresivamente._

Notas de Centella:

Visto ella es un a sub especie que logro imitar formas

Notas de Roll:

Generalmente cuándo imaginan a un limo es con una sonrisa y ojos muy inocentes

Opinión S:

Concuerdo con Roll

Opinión Y:

Dato curioso de Yoshi los limos no saben a limón.

* * *

_**Vampiresa**_

_Belleza engañosa_

Shantae (2002)

_Ella ataca con mazas para dañar a sus contrincantes._

Notas de Centella:

Aunque no lo parezca en realidad es una súcubo que se disfrazó a dar una apariencia vampírica por fortuna esta versión más interesada en pelea que otra cosa.

Notas de Roll:

Por lo visto a pesar ya no querer… sus formas de atención encontraron forma de buscar… emoción y por lo visto les atrajeron las batallas

Opinión S:

Tengo una pregunta donde consiguió la maza

Opinión L:

Lo mismo digo

Opinión Y:

Yoshi no entender

* * *

_**Aracne Secos**_

_Peligrosamente no muerta_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

Una sub especia de una Aracne pero sus piernas y tono de piel da entender que posiblemente sea una no muerta, tengan cuidado con ella puede bloquear ataque y evitar saltos pos sus patas delanteras que parece hoces.

Notas de Centella:

Se diría que esta criatura nació en territorios cercanos de lugares muy hostiles o sea de un experimento lo que ocurra primero.

Notas de Roll:

Increíblemente concuerdo con ella.

Opinión S, L, Y:

Sin comentarios

* * *

_**Kamek**_

_Señor de la magia_

_Unos de los antiguos generales de Bowser ante de su defunción y cuidador cuando era niño cuidado con su magia._

Yoshi's Island (1995)

Notas de Centella:

Debe ser muy importante que haya llegado su rango actual y tener una paciencia increíblemente para soportar a Bowser

Notas de Roll:

Para ser una especie evolucionada de una tortuga es increíble no tenga arrugas por vejes incluso por enojo supongo tiene una calma enorme aunque no se incluya a si mismo.

Opinión L:

No quiero hablar de él.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi sabe bien.

* * *

_**Tribu Koopa Montaras Honrosa Mulan Fa**_

_Esta Montaras domina el arte de la espada su agilidad a diferencia que cuando van a ser destruidos se destruyen as mismos ella prefiere luchar hasta el final con honor._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto la armadura no era parte de ella con magia ilusoria para evitar ser vista como diferente del resto de sus compañeros visto que son machos los Montaraces.

Notas de Roll:

Visto esta logrado de forma pareciera que enseñaba algo a mi usuario

Opinión S:

A mi pareciera que no dejarme que me fuera.

Opinión L:

Rottytops estuvo aquí… oye no hagas eso dame esa pluma.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi no le agrada que pueda evitar cada golpe después un tiempo.

* * *

_**Maestro Pirata**_

_Señor absoluto de los piratas_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

La forma en todo su poder del pirata maestro ten cuidado con sus habilidades en especial con el cañón en su hombro.

Notas de Centella:

Puede ser que sabía que perdería o solo jugaba con ellos antes de ir amenazarlo para que lo dejen en paz.

Notas de Shantae:

No lo sé pero de algo que estoy segura ella no se hubiera rendido y que por todo lo que ha luchado sea nada.

Opinión S:

Es un pirata es obvio que jamás jugara limpiamente, al menos el raro pirata al menos tenía la dignidad de engañarte.

* * *

_**Pregunta si quieren que haga uno separado para los jefes para probar.**_


	17. Reino de Sequid habitantes 3

_**Bueno ya vamos a pasar a otro mundo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Reino de Sequid habitantes 3**_

* * *

_**Twitch y Vinegar (Actualizado)**_

_Siempre juntas hasta el final_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

_Un dúo de chicas que siempre se ven juntas se diría que su lazo es de hermandad eran miembros del grupo de prueba del barón Ammo antes de pasar a la unidad de su actual líder al igual que ellas no soportaron están más con él se fueron con ella, su relación con ellas es de una segunda madre para ellas._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto son las más jóvenes en el ejército cuando estaban con el barón e incluso cuando unen a la capitana son las menores, aunque eso no detiene su espíritu para mostrar lo mejor que ellas pueden.

Notas de Shantae:

Para ser justas no las reconocí con las armaduras pero creo que ellas no se acuerdan de mi después de todo ha pasado un año aunque no sé si era cuando buscaban a la capitana o era como ellas decía eran sus vacaciones.

Opinión S:

Ellas son como hermanas aunque no sé si son hermanas o esos sean amigos que han estado en tu lado, lo que quiero decir que siempre se ayudan entre sí.

Opinión L, Y:

En el público vimos como se movían increíbles nos recordó a Mario cuando voló ese avión en su viaje en Sarasaland.

* * *

_**Capitana Harmony Highheel (actualizado)**_

_La mitad de un ser que existió_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)?

_Ella era una parte de Risky hasta que ambos seres se separaron, tomando caminos separados después de vencer a su antiguo líder con el tiempo so volvió segundo al mando del barón Ammo, pero sus tonterías y deseos de conquista no soporto más y decidió renuncia con varios soldados leales a ella se formó el ejército defensor de Sequid._

Notas de Centella:

Me preguntó cuánto habrá visto ella en todo el tiempo desde que separo de su otro yo, escuche que una vez su otro yo puede traer consecuencias graves aunque claro solo en un caso entre 1 en 9999, 9999,999 personas.

Notas de Shantae:

Cuando le rescate en algo en ella vio mi cara real que no engañaba supongo que ella tiene experiencia por ver magia de genios o se me callo el pañuelo de la cabeza, ella dijo que engañar y juntar rompecabezas que trabajaba con Risky cuando la vio en el campamento según mi castigo sería más a una sentencia… pero como le debía la vida me perdono la mía y hablo de mi madre que la avergonzaba por haber hecho eso.

Opinión S:

Es bueno que diéramos una buena impresión aunque era justa con los castigos supongo que ayuda por conocer a quienes trabaja.

Opinión L:

Aun me sorprende que sea el lado bueno de la pirata.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi cree que le gusta las galletas olía a ellas.

* * *

_**Ejército defensor de Sequid**_

Ejército formado con los leales de su unidad a la general Harmony Highheel ella prefiere que le digan capitana más como apodo ya que le decían constante lo considera un honorifico, extrañamente su grupo formado de los extraño a los imposible.

Notas de Centella:

Descubrí que en realidad era una parte del ejercito real a su capitana prefiere conocer en persona sus nuevos reclutas parece que quiere conocer con quienes trabaja

Notas de Shantae:

Si es cierto después de algunas misiones platicaba con la capitana explico que ver que ocurría en sus tropas ende vez estar en la principal según la razón que solo eran nuestro grupo debido que su ejército está protegiendo los poblados hasta donde se lo ha hecho bien.

Opinión S:

En si esta nuestro grupo cuando nos enlistamos un orco que leía novelas de ficción uno de misterio y novela ya vieron Ariel la sirena que adora la superficie (además que es una especie de princesa) que no le molesta la falta de agua en un rato.

Opinión L:

Rachel la chica murciélago o vampiro no le molesta el sol, Twitch, Vinegar jamas estan separadas, Holly la extra-a-a-aña f-f-f-fantasma Ho-o-o-o-olly.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi al final escribe la más importante, la niña chef hace unos platillos deliciosos e incluso sabe usar el arma más mortal de todas la sartén.

* * *

_**Barón Ammo**_

_Señor de sueños conquistadores fallidos_

Shantae Risky Revenge (2010)

_Líder de su propio ejército quiere hacerse cargo de toda Sequid antes de hacer lo con el resto del mundo._

_El barón Ammo a pesar de no tener resultados trata de tener determinación hasta que encontró una tumba que no debió encontrar, ahora el planea usar los Descorazonados para invadir el reino._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto no es muy inteligente solo quiere acciones inmediatas y casi nada de planeamiento en larga.

Notas de Shantae:

Créame que actúa más como un niño muy grande que quiere atención que otra cosa.

* * *

_**Shantae**_

_La guardiana de Scuttle mitad genio y héroe_

Shantae (2002)

_Hija de un hombre y de una genio, guardiana de un pueblo en la costa llamado Scuttle, hasta que __un año atrás __perdió su magia en un combate contra la pirata Risky y debido cierto incidente fue castigada perdiendo su título de guardiana y se castigada en cortar su pelo estaba perdida sin rumbo,__pronto la misma causante de su desdicha le dijo que la ayudaría recuperar sus poderes, escapó y arriesgó su vida para recuperar lo que perdió._

Notas de Centella:

Según entendido es común ver hijo de un ser mágico generalmente tienen lo mejor de ambos, son casos muy raros que no lo tengan.

Notas de Shantae:

Esa soy yo no hay mucho que decir fui criada por mi tío Mimic según todos los genios cumplen deseo pero jamás he podido hacer uno incluso cuando no tenía mi magia.

Opinión S:

Supongo que es extraño no conocer algo de ti o que hiciste en el año pasado.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi entender.

_**Rottytops (actualizado)**_

_Siempre feliz hacer amigos_

Shantae (2002)

_Una chica zombi siempre positiva, debido a errores del pasado fue echa da de su hogar y vista mal por su gente, encontrando a Shantae cree que puede arreglar eso, ella considera su amiga._

Notas de Centella:

Siendo sincera sospechaba algo en lo que decía.

Notas de Shantae:

Bueno para ser sincera no teníamos una buena relación.

Opinión S:

Me preguntó como conoció a esa capitana y la convenció hacer eso.

Opinión L:

¡Lo sabía nadie me creía, pero lo sabía que no era una guardiana!

* * *

_**Cacklebat**_

_Corrompido contra su voluntad_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

_Criatura corrompida por la maldición siendo una especia de recolector de energía maligna._

Notas de Centella:

Es raro que un ser de oscuridad pueda corrompida por magia oscura a menos que sea su forma original.

Notas de Shantae:

En realidad es un tinkerbat no entendí porque eran un perico o un murciélago según ella fueron así convertidos para recolectar magia oscura aunque el barón Ammo ayudo en su intento creer él tenía el control.

* * *

_**Maestro Pirata **_

_Amo de los piratas_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)

_Un antiguo pirata temido que controlo los mares hasta que decidió conquistar el reino Sequid, fue detenido por su antigua mano derecha, la regente de ese tiempo y dos genios uno ellos la mamá de Shantae que se cree es la responsable de vencerlo y sellarlo para no volver, ahora siendo un fantasma y libre quiere comenzar donde quedo, pero antes quiere vengarse de quienes lo derrotaron._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto es un gran problema con los fantasmas aunque era un espectro

Notas de Shantae:

Solo verlo tiene como una extraña áurea que da miedo.

Opinión L:

Opino lo mismo.

* * *

_**Caballero no muerto**_

_Muertos y preparados para pelear_

Shantae half genie hero (2016)

Un esqueleto reanimado que se escondió éntrelas tropas del barón Ammo que a menos fuera todos ellos fueran no muertos, revivido con el odio del Maestro Pirata.

Notas de Centella:

Solo son esqueletos retornados no son gran cosa

Notas de Shantae:

Estoy igual que ella.

Opinión S:

Si no es sorpresa.

Opinión L:

No dan mucho miedo y eso viniendo de alguien muy asustadizo.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi opina lo mismo.

* * *

_**Sultana**_

_Brillante y sabia como su reinado_

Shantae and the pirate course (2014)?

_La sultana gobernante del reino Sequid, hija de su predecesora quien ayudo a derrotar al peligro más fuerte que tenía el reino, su__ sabiduría se dice tan grande como el cielo, y con una resolución tan inquebrantable como las rocas, está profundamente agradecido con Shantae y la capitana Harmony Highheel por salvar a Sequid del Maestro Pirata._

Notas de Centella:

Entendí por Harmony ella sale de viajes muy seguido a veces por negocios a veces por relajación.

Notas de Shantae:

Es increíble conocer a ella aunque cuando visitan su palacio no está ella viaja muy seguido afueras no me extraña teniendo dolores cabeza como los barones.

Opinión S:

Se ve muy joven para ser líder.

Opinión L:

Me pregunto que hace estar relajada todo el tiempo.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi ve fuerte a la chica reina.

* * *

_**Twitch Vinegar y Holly bailarinas**_

_Disfrazas para la ocasión_

_para engañar a los no muertos en principal shantae junto a la chicas decidieron usar elemento sorpresa_

Notas de Centella:

Quien dirá que ese plan tan arriesgado saliera bien.

Notas de Shantae:

Lo que puedes hacer con telas en baratas, instrumentos rentados y una clase básica de baile en 5 minutos.

Opinión S:

Junto un martillo para el ritmo.

Opinión Y:

Y un martillo dorado para los pasos.

* * *

_**Luigi bailarín**_

_Molestamente veterano_

_Siendo el único con experiencia y extrañamente cuando su cara se cubre pueda pasar como mujer._

Notas de Centella y Shantae:

No puedo creer que eso funcionaria pensábamos que atraparían al instante pero que creen uno de ellos se enamoró de él.

Opinión S, Y:

Hasta lo invito a una cita y casi nos reinos a quien engañamos nos reímos.

Opinión L:

ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso.

* * *

_**Madre de Shantae**_

_Su regalo fue su legado_

Shantae Risky Revenge (2010)?

_Poco se sabe ella fue uno quienes vencieron al maestro pirata después de ello simplemente desapareció dejando una hija y su legado._

Notas de Centella:

A pesar lo parecer fue pocos años nadie salvo por quienes estuvieron allí no recuerdan su aparecía o sus poderes, pero si lo que hizo por todo el reino se diría que ella fue la que sello al pirata maestro

Notas de Shantae:

Dice Harmony que soy su viva imagen y algunas cosas me parezco a ella, ojala la hubiera conocido.

Opinión S:

Yo también, me pregunto cómo esta mamá

* * *

_**Solo puse los sinos de interrogación donde aparecieron para decir que solo fueron mencionados o apareció algo de ellos sin incluir a Harmony ya que es un personajes original y por obvias razones toma el lugar de risky como personaje en su juego. Bueno ahora al siguiente mundo.**_


	18. Viajeros entre mundos Estación espacial

_**Ya finamente pude acabarlo espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Viajeros entre mundos**_

* * *

_**Estaciones espaciales**_

_Viajeros que toman un respiro antes de seguir con sus viajes seguido, además de preparación para enfrentar lo que viene._

* * *

_**Susi**_

_Asistente en alerta_

Kirby planet Robobot (2016)

_Susana Patrya antigua__asistente ejecutiva y operativo de compañía Haltmann, originalmente a cargo y supervisión del __Proyecto de Ocupación Mecanizadora__, simplemente una forma de decir tomar el control de un planeta hostilmente para extraer todos los recursos de él luego pasar al siguiente, dejando solo desolación mecánica a su paso, eso era antes sucesos más haya que podían suceder pasaron, además la compra por Corporación de Ciensia Sastre que cambiara en el su forma de asimilación y extraer recursos, actualmente ahora encargada de estaciones de paso y suministros espaciales como supervisora y encargada de las estaciones no es difícil adivinar que está molesta por su nuevo trabajo._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto debió suceder algo mientras estaba en su antiguo trabajo, dando entender fue reciente y cuesta adaptarse en su nuevo oficio.

Notas de Roll:

Por lo visto tenia posición importante y visto no esta acostumbrado a tener su trabajo actual además sus habilidades no parecer actuar bien en ser supervisora aunque no se cuál es la diferencia es su antiguo trabajo.

Opinión S:

Tengo más curiosidad como el maestro Kinopio sabe estas cosas.

Opinión L, Y:

También queremos saber eso Sora.

* * *

_**Botrik **_

_Directo para ti_

Zelda breath of the wild (2017)

_Un viajero trotamundos que va entre mundos recolectando historias para contar en sus viajes._

Notas de Centella:

No sé porque pero solo verlo siento que alguien importante de mi

Opinión S:

Solo estar en su presencia a gradecer por todo.

Opinión L:

Como si fuera un querido amigo intimo

Opinión Y:

Y que cuida mucho a Yoshi y los demás.

* * *

_**Micaiah trotamundos**_

_Conocedora de conocimiento_

Fire Emblem Awakening (2012)

_Miembro y líder de las eternas, maga luminosa actualmente viajan entre mundos buscando para Rosalina._

Notas de Centella:

Por lo visto sus vestimentas son más para esconderse o para movilizarse sin llamar atención.

Opinión S:

Estoy más preocupado que tenga mucha fuerza en sus brazos, me hizo recordar algo…

Opinión L:

Recuerdo suprimido.

Opinión Y:

Hombre vende mascara sonriente da miedo.

* * *

_**Tarja trotamundos**_

_Vigilante inquieta_

Tokio Mirage Sessions FE (2015)

_Miembro de las eternas y maga oscura algo singular actualmente viajan entre mundos buscando para Rosalina._

Notas de Centella:

Extrañamente en ser vistoso funciona como mejor traje casi si no fuera por su voz creía era otra persona.

Opinión S:

Curiosa vestimenta evita que sea vista extrañamente es vistosa pero increíblemente no llama su atención como su otro traje. Increíblemente pensé que ella la que me aria eso pero creí que fuera la preocupa

Opinión Y:

Esa es Tharja Yoshi creyó que era una curandera

* * *

_**Ana trotamundos**_

_Negocios exitosos_

Fire emblem Warriors (2017)

_Miembro de las eternas y vendedora increíble actualmente viajan entre mundos buscando para Rosalina._

Notas de Centella:

Así ya parece vendedora con su traje

Opinión S:

Extrañamente sí parece aventurera que compra y vende objetos en ella

Opinión L:

¿Y porque pienso en ella usando una hacha y especie de tanque de madera?

* * *

_**Dj K.K.**_

Animal Crossing New Leaf (2012)

_Un músico de pueblo Atardecer música tecno decidió extender sus ritmos más allá de su mundo._

Notas de Centella:

Solo diré es genial y su música a pesar algunos ser remixes increíbles.

* * *

_**Peach mecánica**_

Decidida ayudar incluso solo sea poco auto ofreciéndose como mecánica e instaladora del equipo de la astronave

Notas de Centella:

Bueno eso explica por qué sabe usar vehículos que me han dicho.

Opinión S:

No esperaba que supiera arreglar si conducir por lo que me dijeron.

Opinión L:

Para ser sinceros eso lo vi venir quiero decir si puede salvar el mundo con una sartén, dar cachetadas y usar la corono como arma.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi recuerda que lo que hace con las botellas de refrescó Ji ji las toma en un solo trago cuando cree que nadie la ve.

* * *

_**Operativa Roll**_

_Una actualización de Rol permitir controlar el armamento de la astronave y copiloto en situaciones extremas en la Astronave._

Notas de R:

Me dieron una actualización de múltiple funciones para permitir como dirigir la conducción de la astronave y el auto apuntado del armamento integrado por defecto, hasta incluso poder cambiar mi vestimenta pero solo me gusto el casco.

Opinión S:

Había un traje de mecánica con una gorra parecida a de Luigi y Mario.

Opinión L:

Uno parecía un vestido sencillo rojo.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi vio uno con mangas Yoshi creyó que era un sueter.

* * *

_**Perdón con la tardanza.**_


	19. Leyendas antiguas: Dos seres

_**Bueno espero les guste que escribí es lo que traduce Nikki de las tabletas**_

* * *

_**Leyendas antiguas: **__**Dos seres**_

* * *

Antes que todo existía solo estaban dos existían dos seres Lumina y Lúgubra que se dirían los primeros dioses.

Lumina la diosa de la luz y el orden y Lugubra la diosa de la oscuridad y caos, a pesar que ambos eran los únicos no se soportaban entre si siempre están en conflicto ambos estaban en mismo nivel, siempre había terminado en empataba nunca que técnica o cualquier truco que se hicieran siempre terminaba en un empate siempre el mismo resultado.

Hasta que en un momento ocurrió lo que ambos deseaban uno esperaría que uno de los dos hasta incluso seria Lumina quien lo haría pero lo que ambos no esperaron es que su último enfrentamiento ambos caerían, al provocar eso sucedió seres poderoso vinieron de allí como el señor de las bestias, las tres virtudes, la madre de los dragones, los viajeros e los sueños, entre otros junto un mundo done todo lo que brillaba incluido unos seres que habitan en el cielo, pero como cualquier cosa siempre debe haber un equilibrio de junto salió su igual su igual pero lo contrario de ese mundo era una noche eterna de allí sus señores, amo del vacío, rey de los espectros, criaturas de la pesadillas ect.

Aunque por fortunio estaban separados en aquellos tiempos y se dirían que a pesar de todo vivían en paz.

Y allí de un conflicto provocado por dos seres así nacieron los reinos conocidos como el mundo de la luz y el reino de la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Supongo se dieron cuenta a quienes me refería por la forma que los describía a ellos sino puedo agregar a quienes me refiero después.**_


	20. Leyendas antiguas: Siervos

_**Bueno aquí hay otro y perdón si son cortos**_

* * *

_**Leyendas antiguas: Siervos**_

* * *

Cuando el mundo de la luz era uno solo exista un grupo de cazadores de luz agrupados en 5 facciones todos usaban la misma arma solo interesados en recolección de una es especie de luz que competían entre sí, ya todos estaban ocupados era imposible hacer lo más sencillo del mundo como limpiar, hacer la comida incluso lo más importante los juegos de fiesta

Por fortuna tenían quienes harían el trabajo esos siervos, eran unos de las primeras criaturas que existieron junto a esa facción se diría que era lo único que conocían de ellos en si eran unos seres muy curiosos para ellos por variedad de formas y tamaños lo único que compartían en común fueron los caparazones que todos llevaban entre sí.

Esos seres conocidos como Koolopareirse Trolopoisear en la combinación de Koolop es protegidos, Areírse es servicio y Trolo para rapidez, Poisear es unidos significado su nombre traducido como literal es Protegidos para el servicio y unidos con rapidez, también conocidos como koolopar trolopear o solo koolopar para abreviar fueron llamados no eran tan notorios y no llamaban la atención era muy raro que hablaran con quienes brindaban sus servicios.

Un día los quienes servían desaparecieron los koolopar sin razón que hacer deciden viajar y buscar para ellos su auto descubrimiento, durante mucho tiempo vagaron por años hasta que ellos encontraron el lugar que llamarían un hogar.

* * *

_**Si ya solo viendo esto ya abran adivinado que me refiero a los koopa, el por qué bueno me vinieron esto a la mente.**_


	21. Greath Fox tripulación

_**Bueno uno más y me tarde más por la descripción y las notas que otra cosa además de casi me pongo a escribir por imaginación bueno aquí esta.**_

* * *

_**Tripulación del great fox**_

* * *

_**Equipo star fox**_

_Un grupo de mercenarios fundado por James McCloud, Peppy Hare y Pigma Dengar conocidos por defender el sistema Lylat, hasta que en su última misión en el planeta Venom fueron traicionados por Pigma por solo el papel verde de sus bolsillos, solo Peppy logró escapar diciendo lo que sucedió a su único hijo Fox McCloud. Dicho eso el junto con dos compañero Slippy Toad y Falco Lombardi más la nave que perteneció a su padre echo volviéndose el nuevo equipo Star Fox._

* * *

_**Fox**_

_Líder nato y confiable inocente_

Starfox (1993)

_Fox McCloud hijo y líder actual del equipo star fox, una vez fue un increíble cadete y parecería tener un gran futuro hasta que sucedió la tragedia que afecto toda su vida._

_Abandonó la academia y su antigua vida para convertirse en el líder actual de star fox, valeroso fuerte y honrado han sido lo que lo han hecho distinguir, pero aunque no lo parezca le afecto demasiado recordando lo poco de él, juro que jamás lo olvidara._

Notas de Centella:

Sería interesante como consiguió poderes de fuego aunque también puede ser tecnología.

Notas de Roll:

Según los datos pudieron ser 8 meses que estuvo bajo la influencia del miembro de la organización la pregunta es cómo pudo entrar en el lugar sin ser visto, después de todo había cámaras y una nave no se queda en el mismo lugar

Opinión S:

Me alegro este bien aunque mientras caminábamos parecía no tener nada se que algo en el le afecto.

Opinión L:

Eso preocupa mucho con solo escribir esos seres sean ccccomo un un unnnn ffffantasma solo que no lo pose y solo dice lo que creen quiere escuchar…

Opinión Y:

Yoshi vio como cae Luigi de la mesa después de escribir.

* * *

_**Peppy**_

_Sabio consejero de las vueltas_

Starfox (1993)

_Peppy Hare miembro original y más sabio del equipo con su experiencia en el campo dando consejos a todos como evitar a los enemigos ¿Por eso repite varias veces haz un tonel?_

Notas de Centella:

Se ve bien para alguien de su edad no me extrañaría si se volviera un líder.

Notas de Roll:

Por lo visto la experiencia está en su lado enseñar a su equipo actual aunque mis análisis sacan que su conocimiento es más esquivado y reflejos.

Opinión S:

Pues si explico mientras estábamos en la armería quienes son y que hacen guau son curiosos cuanto son sus costos.

Opinión L:

Él tiene la costumbre de decir como esquivar cosas... creo que es una forma de mantra.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi piensa le gusta los juguetes de agua y a que se avergüenza e tenga lentes para leer.

* * *

_**Slippy**_

_Mecánico altamente molesto_

Starfox (1993)

_Slippy Toad amigo de la infancia y mecánico actual del equipo alegre y positivó, pero tiene la manía meterse en problemas provocando la irritación de algunos._

Notas de Centella:

No dudo sus capacidades de mecánico y posible inventor pero extrañamente no lo soporto,

Notas de Roll:

ASVERTENCIA mi código a estado crítico no se puede hablar de esta rana sin estar molesta por el.

Opinión S:

Todos estamos igual con solo verlo no podemos sopórtalo.

Opinión L, Y:

Si.

* * *

_**Falco**_

_Autoproclamado rebele sin causa del grupo_

Starfox (1993)

_Falco Lombardi un antiguo pandillero fue enviado a la academia de Corneria mejorar su conducta un tiempo después se volvió en haz aéreo el equipo, a pesar que no se note tiene un cariño y respeto a su equipo._

Notas de Centella:

Siendo sincera nunca entendí esos personas que se creen son geniales y pueden hacerlo por sí mismos.

Notas de Roll:

Dado a su experiencia criminal uso de vehículos y armamento es posible si su antiguo oficio se enfocaba en ello posiblemente en el escape.

Opinión S:

Extrañamente parece ese chico estereotipado del rebelde qué se cree puede solo.

Opinión L:

No sé porque pero no creo pueda hacer trabajo en solitario.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi se siente curioso por verlo volar

* * *

_**Miyu**_

_Fuerte como un león, rápida como un arwing_

Starfox 2(2017)

_Miyu W. Lynx considerada como la ruda del equipo ella es la más rápida de todos tanto de nave como a pie, que siempre se ve junta su mejor amiga del equipo Fay._

Notas de Centella:

Lo visto en ella enfoca estar a la frente y/o por su personalidad llamar la atención.

Notas de Roll:

Según sus estadísticas ella está más enfocada a la velocidad junto a su posibles ataques dada su biología ataques rápidos y consecutivos supongo eso explica él porque es la responsable e tener chatarra extra por choque cuando mencionan en el hangar.

Opinión S:

Sabes cuando estábamos en la armería le pregunte el por qué Crystal lleva otro uniforme mientras usan el mismo que los demás, me dijo si tenía uno parecido al que usan pero no le gusto, decía que le picaba además el rosa no era su favorito y eso era el único e su talla.

Opinión L:

Créame uno te acostumbra a tu traje no sientes lo mismo no me imagino a mi o mi hermano si usar nuestros trajes en los deportes o en una aventura.

* * *

_**Fay**_

_Linda y astuta para la batalla_

Starfox 2(2017)

Fay Spinel la más positiva del equipo star fox muy velos a diferencia de sus otras dos colegas muestra su lado inocente como un niño de 5 años siempre es vigilada por su compañera Miyu.

Notas de Centella:

Aunque no lo parezca es más joven que los otros miembros, diría que lejos de la mayoría de edad pero cerca conseguir la edad de tener licencias.

Notas de Roll:

Por la edad dada su carencia de experiencia lo compensa con su rapidez y técnicas que hace posiblemente sea distraccion.

Opinión S:

Muy dulce para estar en este aquí debe ser buena lo que hace.

Opinión Y:

Ella y Yoshi hablaron mucho y compartió sus galletas con ella nos hicimos muy amigos.

* * *

_**R.O.B 64**_

_Operador de pedidos_

Starfox (1997)

_Asistencia electrónica del equipo y encargado en conducir la nave._

Notas de Centella:

Una versión actualizada de R.O.B a diferencia del que tenemos en nuestra nave además ser más alto tener piernas o color amarillo dedica más la administración y manejo de la naves.

Notas de Roll:

A pesar ser una versión muy desactualizada de sus serie es increíble versátil no me extraña que aún lo actualicen.

Opinión S:

No hay mucho que decir solo que muy directo

Opinión L:

Igual aquí.

Opinión Y:

A Yoshi le regalo una caja con dulces.

Nota aparte e Luigi: No eran dulces

* * *

_**Crystal**_

_Doncella de la luz y conectada con los espíritus _

Starfox Adventures (2002)

_Doncella de la luz del valor que habitaba antiguamente Sauria conectada con los espíritus del mundo Krazoa quien peleo contra el clan los garra afilada hasta que conoció a Fox McCloud.__  
Crystal es una de las Ocho Doncellas necesarias para abrir la puerta final al reino de la oscuridad. Está muy agradecida con Fox y Sora por salvarla después de que fue secuestrada por los Descorazonados_

Notas de Centella:

Me pregunto dónde era originaria su cultura estaba conectada con lo espiritual como puede sentir lo que pasa a su alrededor o fue después de su llegada al equipo o Sauria.

Notas de Roll:

Doncella de la luz identificada capacidades prioritarias poder interactuar con el plano espiritual e incluso tener una valentía que no dudara en usar o inspirar a los que le rodean.

Opinión S:

Al menos es ver a un conocido amigable me pregunto qué le sucedió a Fox.

Opinión L:

Sus abrazos son letales no los hace con mala intención.

Opinión Y:

Es curioso para Yoshi que cuando cerca de Crystal me hace feliz.

* * *

_Debido a la poca información será puesta aquí la información del miembro de la organización y gracias a Destrella cree a haber reconoció la voz del miembro llamado el número 3_

* * *

_**N03 Xaldin (Actualizado)**_

_El Número 3 de la Organización XIII Sus artimañas han nublado el corazón de Fox los motivos de la Organización son una serie de misterios: ¿cuál podría ser su verdadera meta?_

Notas de Centella:

_Como dije pueden influir en los sentimientos de los demás más si estado expuesto a momentos negativos de la persona hacer creer lo que él quiere escuchar de lo opuesto que sucede en verdad y apara que haga para usarlo en su conveniencia, muy curioso si lo piensas bien e una habilidad común._

* * *

_**Si hay algo que me halla equivoque cado en esta por favor de avisarme para cambiarlo gracias.**_


	22. Enemigos Descorazonados 3

**_Bueno aquí un capítulo más para los enemigos disfruten_**

* * *

**_Enemigos descorazonados 3_**

* * *

**_Zubarfio_**

_Criaturas del aire molesta_

_En general, vuela alrededor del alcance de la zona. Cuando se dispara, usa su chillido úsalo para capturarlo y atacar a los enemigos circundantes._

Notas de Centella:

¡Si su versión original era híper molesta esta lo agrava hasta al 12 y no ayuda que tenga garfio!

Notas de Roll:

Ha visto que su conducta se idénticas parecen diferentes como el hecho de sus pierna se hallan adaptado como una garra para atacar en términos de cencía es increíbles, pero términos normales ¡SOOOON HÍPER MOLESTO!

Opinión S:

¡Sí que apenas vencimos a un grupo de inmediatamente apareció otro!

Opinión L:

¡Ni siquiera dimos 2 pasos y ya habían vuelto!

Opinión Y:

Irónicamente temen a los aerosoles

* * *

**_Grandote_**

_Gran bloqueador frontal_

_Bloqueará los ataques desde el frente, por lo que una buena opción es realizar una serie de combos desde atrás, terminando con un Swing cuando se enfurece, abordará repetidamente su objetivo._

Notas de Centella:

Escuche entre espíritus estelares que su panza en realidad son almohadas híper gruesas es gracioso si lo piensas bien.

Notas de Roll:

Al parecer su masa corporal si es natural la pregunta como si la consiguió por lo visto no tiene boca y según su dieta es el 85% de hamburguesas y 5% de pizza hawaiana.

Opinión S:

Cuando me enfrente uno de ellos la primera vez me de enfrente lo golpe y reboto seguí así hasta golpear su espalda fue vergonzoso.

Opinión L:

JAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Aun es divertido.

Opinión Y:

Supongo como Yoshi y Luigi tienen experiencia en esto no fue difícil deducir su debilidad.

* * *

**_Salvaguarda_**

_Dúo cuidador letal_

_Las puertas que fue poseída por el Posesionador que ataco a Sora y sus amigos._

_El Posesionador se separó de las puertas con fuerza, en el que el poder de la hija llave se vertió en la cerradura bloqueada por sus brazos._

Notas de Centella:

Una criatura que puede esconderse a simple vista aunque para ser justos era un objeto inanimado

Notas de Roll:

Según los escáneres en realidad el Descorazonado solo era un adorno de la perta pintado en la pared.

Opinión S:

¿Enserio creí que era una escultura en la pared?

Opinión L:

¡Jamás escuchaste e la posesión!

* * *

**_Posesionador_**

_Usurpador huésped_

_Un Descorazonado que apareció en el Greath Fox poseía la puerta del hangar, convirtiéndola en Salvaguarda, tenía el poder de ocultarse, pero tenía muy pocos otros poderes._

Notas de Centella:

Un ser capas tiene poder controlar estatuas para atacar es interesante resultando que es muy débil

Notas de Roll:

Que esta especie e fantasma logra poseer objetos inmóviles para ser cuerpos me pregunto cómo sería con inanimados

Opinión S:

Para ser muy chiquito y débil en su estado original es increíble logre hacer que una puerta sea un enemigo.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi piensa se muy lindo para ser un Descorazonado.

* * *

**_Gárgola Caballero garra afilada_**

_Terror vigilante tribal _

_Aunque parece una estatua ordinaria, ataca sin previo aviso, inmune a la magia puede atacar desde cualquier rango, evita sus ataques para tener la oportunidad de atacar._

Notas de Centella:

Entendí fue un agregado por parte de Crystal más como algo tener su hogar a pesar de que eran quienes combatía eran buenos escultores.

Notas de Roll:

Visto que esta echo de marfil teniendo en cuenta que es una tribu guerra e reptiles carnívoros no me sorprende.

Opinión S:

Así parece un juguete de

Opinión Y:

Como se mueven se parecen como a esas figuras de colores en ese juego de mesa a cuadros.

* * *

**_Gárgola Gigante garra afilada_**

_Caballero acechador tribal_

_Aunque parece una estatua ordinaria, ataca sin previo aviso. Inmune a la magia, es experto en ataques a distancia._

_Evita completamente sus ataques giratorios para atacar, si se cronometra bien, puede ser derrotado de un solo golpe._

Notas de Centella:

Representación de un guerrero de antes de un señor intento apoderarse su reino ni siquiera era querido por su propia gente.

Hasta incluso yo me di cuenta que se repitió el mismo texto que el de antes.

Notas de Roll:

Me equivoque son de mármol pulido.

Opinión S:

Extrañamente logre vencerlo con facilidad como si fuera más fuerte contra el.

Opinión L:

Es ágil es para una estatua.

* * *

_**Soladin Lancero**_

_Lanzas el mayor enemigo de la espada_

_El soldado y la lanza no se llevan bien, por lo que será fácil atrapar a este enemigo con la guardia baja._

_Cuando su vitalidad baja, la lanza se vuelve loca e intentara huir allí es agárralo para atacar a los enemigos su alrededor._

Notas de Centella:

Aunque usted no lo crea en realidad son dos Descorazonados aunque obviamente no se llevan bien.

Notas de Roll:

Por los datos obtenidos puede ser una relación simbiótica, la lanza tiene la magia pero no los movimientos, el descorazonado sabe los movimientos pero no la magia, me pregunto si habrá más de este estilo agregando recordatorio para investigación.

Opinión S:

Increíblemente soporto mis ataques y su daño era como el doble cuando me golpeo.

Opinión L:

Esto parece una especie de triangulo de armas.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi imagina como un triángulo doradito con un hueco vacío.

* * *

_**Sombrío Acosador**_

_Posesión perseguidora_

_Un Descorazonado que atacó a Crystal en el Greath Fox._

_Saltó por todas partes, creando caos._

Notas de Centella:

Un Descorazonado que en es una forma contenida, aunque no lo parezca este ser fue sellado por su propia especie dando entender que fuera lo que le pasara incluso su gente tenía miedo.

Notas de Fox:

Estaba en un cuarto de contingencia con varios sistemas de seguridad como logro escapar.

Opinión S:

Ex extraño el color verde de él.

Opinión L:

Eso no es bueno generalmente.

Opinión Y:

Nunca lo es.

* * *

_**Oscuridad Aparoida**_

_Ser despertado libre_

_Una versión liberada del Sombrío Acosador__que apareció en el Greath Fox._

_Apareció y desapareció mientras corría salvaje, creando una batalla caótica para Sora y sus amigos._

Notas de Centella:

O fue un experimento de los Aparoides o fue infectado y cualquiera a miedo.

Notas de Fox:

Lo encontramos varado en un meteoro intentando controlarlo o infectarlo sin exito y eso que era en su versión esférica viendo su forma original sí que podría haber sido peligroso libremente.

Opinión S:

Ya que parecía como una versión del Posecionador tipo jefe iba ser sencillo hasta que bueno se convirtió en ese extraño alíen.

Opinión L:

¡MONSTRUO!

Opinión Y:

Yoshi lo olía incluso si era invisible extrañamente huele a rosas.

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardanza más porque no tenía como se me venía munchos comentarios para los enemigos.**_


	23. Bastión Ahuecado habitantes 2

_**Hola un nueva página está aquí además será algo curioso para mí.**_

_**Bastión Ahuecados habitantes 2**_

* * *

_**Nook Corp.**_

_Corporación Nook creada por Tom Nook al decidir expandirse junto algunos sus conocidos decidieron llegar ayudar en la reconstrucción de Bastión Ahuecado en viviendas y muchos muebles._

* * *

_**Tom Nook**_

_Negociante muy extraño_

Animal crossing (2002)

Tom Nook hace un año un vendedor ahora un negociante con un carácter muy extraño, aburrido de lo mismo decide ponerse a prueba al expandirse más halla en su casa a otros mundos.

Notas de Centella:

Su cara muestra ha pasado de todo incluso falta de confiar en alguien.

Notas de Roll:

Ceño fruncido en blanco muestra que era alguien diferente la experiencia con personas se aprovecharon de ti puede cambiarte.

Opinión Y:

A Yoshi no le agrada siempre lo ve como si planeara algo.

* * *

_**Tendo y Nendo Nook**_

_Emocionados por la experiencia_

Animal Crossing (2002)

Los gemelos Tendo y Nendo Nook los sobrinos de Tom Nook una cosa es segura donde vaya ellos siempre estarán con él, actualmente dejaron el negocio original de Tom aunque claro nunca se dijo sería fácil.

Notas de Centella:

Hay algo extraño pero no se nota en muchas criaturas pero en ellos no `se parecen a el aunque no importa.

Notas de Roll:

Confirmado esas sospechas 0% de su bilogía no coincide esto aunque por lo visto no les importa.

Opinión L:

La familia es la familia.

* * *

_**Hermanas manitas**_

_Dos hermanas que alguna manera siempre se ven juntos con Nook, ¿amigos quizás socios?, ellas crean sus propios diseños y moda._

* * *

_**Mili**_

_Rígida pero amable_

Animal Crossing (2002)

_Mili la mayor a veces muy distante pero guarda un increíble cariño a su familia, es la costurera y diseñadora de la ropa si todos sus diseños son propios._

Notas de Centella:

Su cara se muestra que ha pasado de todo supongo cuando pasa a tu familia quieres mostrar que na pasa nada a pesar que quieres decir algo.

Notas de Roll:

A pesar que muestra aun trabaja bien se nota que no duerme mucho aproximación máximo 5 horas mínimo 3 horas.

Opinión S:

Para ser sinceró siempre cada vez que veo pasa horas con la misma pieza de tela pasando por el cuadro.

* * *

_**Pili**_

_Siempre sonriente_

Animal Crossing (2002)

_La menor y alegre de la familia se encarga de la administración y publicidad del negocio además dejar a nuevos iniciantes mostrar sus propios estilos en el local. _

Notas de Centella:

Que no engañe su edad ella muestra conocimientos y administración del negocio es increíble y su carisma le ayuda mucho.

Notas de Roll:

El hecho que muestre un gran conocimiento en la sastrería y la moda debido tener influencia a una joven edad o aprendió por si sola.

Opinión S:

Es una de las personas que me llevaron a conocer a Tom Nook.

* * *

_**Canela**_

_Leal y atenta_

Animal Crossing New leaf (2013)

_Secretaria del actual alcalde de Bastión Ahuecado además supervisora de la reconstrucción, servicial amable y cariñosa e increíblemente alegre._

Notas de Centella:

Sé que es difícil de creer pero en realidad es miope usa lentes de contacto, creo más profesionalismo que otra cosa.

Notas de Roll:

Datos recopilados se ve trabajas por horas seguidas hasta incluso nocturno supongo algunas personas son tan buenas en ello que es parte de su rutina no sería raro si fuera detallista.

Opinión S:

¿Como seria si estuviera con nosotros?

Opinión L:

Creo estaría haciendo el trabajo de Kinopio.

Opinión Y:

Yoshi no sabe si aguantaría con nosotros.

* * *

_**Chibi Robo**_

_Buscador de la felicidad_

Chibi Robo! (2006)

_Un pequeño robot del tamaño de un juguete, pero no se deje engañar por su estatura se encarga de múltiples trabajos al mismo tiempo ayudar a su dueño ser feliz._

Notas de Centella:

Un robot que busca el amor es curioso y lindo.

Notas de Roll:

Su diseño a pesar menor escala es capaz guardar cosa varia veces de su tamaño e incluso comida.

Opinión S:

Es muy lindo.

Opinión L:

Muy lindo.

Opinión Y:

No tan lindo como Yoshi.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

_Robot muy letal_

The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (1991)

_Una de las creaciones de Wiseman un robo ninja muy sencillo aunque ahora solo sirve como sistema anti intrusos sus habilidades no se debe subestimar._

Notas de Centella:

Curioso diseño muy… poligonal ¿esta echo de madera?

Notas de Roll:

Recordatorio personal de antemano llamado trio: No volver enojar a Wiseman.

Opinión de S, L, Y:

Gracias Rol.

* * *

_**Buenos es decir soy apenas nuevo con Animal Crossing ya que solo jugué los de 3ds y lo e Canela/Isabelle es una referencia al nueva versión de kingdomkey23 toma el lugar de Kinopio/Toadsworth como cronista.**_


	24. Enemigos clan Koopa 4

_**Hola bueno tarde algo pero logre hacer esta nueva página.**_

* * *

_**Enemigos clan Koopa 4**_

* * *

_**Goomba Alado**_

_Volador aplastante fiel_

Súper Mario Bros 3 (1988)

_La versión halada de los goomba permitiéndole volar aunque siguen siendo fáciles de vences._

Notas de Centella:

He visto algunos han aprendió a volar otros simplemente saltan más fácil con ellas.

Notas de Roll:

He visto su biología es en sí imposible que esas alas sean suyas aunque algo se deduce solo viéndolos.

Opinión S:

La verdad solo es un goomba con alas.

Opinión Croma:

Si no veo la diferencia.

Opinión Shirma:

Yo tampoco.

* * *

_**Goomba Picudo**_

_Preparado para los saltos_

Paper Mario

_Algunos de los goombas son necios seguir aplastados, otros son más listo se consigue la protección ahora no son lastimados ataque del salto frente y atrás pero no significa no tenga debilidad._

Notas de Centella:

El hecho que un goomba tuviera la idea ponerse un casco y protegerse es sorprenderse eso en retrospectiva.

Notas de Roll:

Casco se ve se hizo específicamente para resistir pisotones, aplastamiento y con la púa evitar ser vencido solo muy tonto o inconscientemente haría eso, por lo visto no cubre golpes con objetos contundentes como un martillo o el clásico que se atore así mismo.

Opinión S:

Eso es de respetar que ellos piensen usar casco enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Opinión Croma:

Eso o los obligaron usar casco tragando su orgullo.

Opinión Shirma:

Eso es un buen punto.

* * *

_**Paratroopa**_

_Listo para defenderse en el vuelo__Koopa Alado_

Súper Mario Bros (1985)

_Ser duros en tierra es un dolor, pero los que tienen alas hasta un nivel mayor ser un gran golpe generalmente avientan como cohetes, se agrupan una forma extraña de escalera._

Notas de Centella:

Mucho de su estilo de combate parece similar difieren como se logra usar van una simple pateada hasta lanzarse como una bala.

Notas de Roll:

Su estilo de combate se dirige al estático ya requiere se mantenga contacto total del objetivo este en su rango deben ser entre 70 o 100 km/s para la velocidad.

Opinión S:

Por lo visto están más capacitados en el vuelo supongo que si a ellos los entrenan a comparación los goombas.

Opinión Croma:

Se nota que logro crear sus propios movimientos o variaciones.

Opinión Shirma:

Aunque solo son koopas con alas pueden ser un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

_**Hermanos martillo**_

_Dúo intrépido_

Súper Mario Bros (1985)

_Miembro de la elite usan martillos para pelear van en dúo no hay diferencias quien es quien saltan casi sincronía._

Notas de Centella:

No entiendo el nombre si son realmente hermanos biológicos o unión pero el hecho que Bowser haya decidido este grupo siempre vaya en par debe funcionar bien no me extrañaría tenga diferencias.

Notas de Roll:

Por forma en sincronía deben estar entrenados al mismo tiempo para atacar y movilidad.

Opinión S:

Ya era malo enviara grupos seguidos pero envía a quienes solo pueden trabajar con 2 es difícil.

Opinión Croma:

Es un logro usen armas a pesar vario se enfrentan a puño limpio, magia o alguna alternativa.

Opinión Shirma:

Que trabajen en conjunto ya es algo difícil incluso solo un poco descolonizado ya es algo mas difícil.

* * *

_**Planta Piraña**_

_Siempre mira hacia abajo_

Súper Mario Bros (1985)

_Criaturas sensibles muy usadas para defensa pueden salir el suelo y morderte tiene varias variaciones escupen fuego, veneno e incluso cómo torretas._

Notas de Centella:

Es raro nunca van en solitario son como una especie de manada escuche rumores que entrenaban para en combate en solitario es extraño y atemorizante si lo piensas.

Notas de Roll:

La mordida es de presión es de 150 kg y la capacidad volver de entrar y salir de la tierra es curioso aunque creí que se encogían.

Opinión S:

Enserio es extraño ser visto solo que estar en grupo los mismo u otro más.

Opinión Croma:

Si extraño verlos solo incluso si están separados solo nunca en mucha distancia.

Opinión Shirma:

créenos nos hemos encontrado con todas sus especies y variaciones.

* * *

_**Magikoopa aprendiz**_

_Fanático de la magia_

Súper Mario World (1990)

_No confundan sus apariencia no es Kamek es un grupo que especializa en la magia además son más jóvenes usan su vestimenta diferenciando de él vienen el sombrero alzado y el borde sus hechizos son algo simples._

Notas de Centella:

A veces es difícil distinguir a veces de alguien incluso sería extraño si se viera igual que los otros supongo que el enseña a los jóvenes antes ser escogidos tener maestros.

Notas de Roll:

Realmente es extraño en sentido lógico como diferencian del verdadero de los magos si se visten igual no tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas bien.

Opinión S:

Si es confuso porque o varían los trajes porque pueden ser extraño

Opinión Croma:

Piensas es extraño escuche que algunos usan su nombre como si fueran una extraña especie, no es difícil analizar por qué siempre está montando una escoba.

Opinión Shirma:

Además de alterar su vestimenta para diferenciarlo.

* * *

_**Bum bum**_

_Perseguidor al límite_

Súper Mario Bros 3 (1988)

_Miembro de la elite su fornido cuerpo seria para ser guardaespaldas o un guardián es obstinado completar su misión._

Notas de Centella:

Había escuchado de Luigi que después su encuentro se retiró o eso creyó el, se puede decir que fue al gimnasio.

Notas de Roll:

Datos antiguos referencia que era muy pequeño es extraño aunque estoy de acuerdo así hace respetar su nombre.

Opinión S:

Por lo visto el solo una cosa en su mente es atacar y por lo visto no tiene otra estrategia.

Opinión Croma:

A veces eso funciona si sabes cómo usarlo.

Opinión Shirma:

En especial si son esos seres que funcionan mejor si es una multitud.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado es algo extraño para mi es corta, pero lo sentí como si hubiera hecho algo en grande.**_


End file.
